Alpha Male
by NO19712005
Summary: Carol has moved to a new town with her four year old daughter. Her whole life is based around the study of wolves, The Dixon Clan in particular. The younger women have been vanishing from the town. The Governor blames The Dixon's and is out to destroy the animals. This is a caryl au, I have only borrowed the characters from the Walking Dead
1. Chapter 1

**A/n As promised Stacey hope you enjoy and thanks for your support x**

It had been a cold winter's day, the kind made for Hot Chocolates and snowball fights, smiling at her four-year old playing in the light from the cabin, Carol looked up at the sky, twilight was fast approaching, and she had been warned by the villagers not to be out after dark especially if it was a full moon. The surrounding area was known for the famous pack of wolves The Dixon's clan, Carol had followed them for years. Philip Blake had told her to lock the doors at night with her being on her own and having a young child. He had mentioned the change, how the leader of the pack could change from a wolf into a human, who had been blamed for many disappearances within the surrounding area, mainly single women, young ones at that.

Carol had never heard such rubbish, she knew wolves mated, more when a full moon and she loved their cries of what she classed as passion, they had a way about them. She had studied how they acted within groups, the alpha being in charge, followed down through the ranks, she knew once they found a mate that was it for life. How different they were from humans, her ex could learn a lot from them, but for a man to be able to change to a wolf, no that was impossible, it had been written in the olden days about this special kind of wolves, yet hadn't they been classed as a myth, along with vampires?. There were so many stories too that had been made into movies, classing the wolf as vicious, a killer that ripped people in half, that changed from human to wolf, they were called werewolves. She cringed even now at the horrible word, how could anyone call those beautiful creatures that. If it did exist and that was a very big IF !, she would prefer shapeshifter, more fitting for the majestic animal.

"Mummy are you thinking again?" a little tug on her denim clad thigh, had her looking down at her daughter.

"Sorry sweetheart I was, I think it is time to come in now, the air is getting colder" and she could tell it was getting late.

"But mummy five more minutes please" Sophia begged, her little eyes wide and bright.

"Ok no more than five minutes sweet pea, then tea and bed its early up tomorrow" Sophia smiled as she played some more in the snow.

"Mummy are we going to look into Dixie tomorrow?" Carol spat her hot chocolate out, laughing at her daughters words. She could just see the reactions of the wolf pack leader being called Dixie.

"I don't think their leader would take kindly to being called that pumpkin"

"Well I don't care" she replied like a surly four year old, she was heading back to playing in the snow.

* * *

Daryl almost snorted when he heard the little one call him Dixie. What the hell had this human been teaching the child? He was the alpha of the largest pack in the US, feared by all, yet this child had made him sound like a damn pussy. Looking down at himself he was no sodding pussy. standing in his human form, he would tower over the woman, he was well muscled, shoulder length hair, he refused to cut short. Various tattoos, from the killings he did, each one telling a story. He sniffed the air, what was that lavender?. Was that from the child's mother, god no, surely not, that would mean..., his blue eyes looked her over. She was petite, from what he could see slim as well, too damn tiny for his kind, her hair hidden under a hat, yet he was sure it was silvery in color. He wondered how it would feel against his skin as she... NO !That small human could not be his mate, she was human fucking human and he was a wolf. Why had fate chosen her to be his mate, his wolf inside screamed at him MINE!. How it wanted to chase her down, and mate, yet Daryl his human side,would not permit it.

"But she is our mate, she belongs to us, we need her" his inner voice spoke, frustrated that it was not able to get to her.

"No, I will never allow a mating of a human again, not in our pack, it killed my parents. I made the rule for a reason"

"Rules are meant to be broken" his wolf teased, determined to get what belonged to them.

"I WONT ALLOW IT SHE IS NOT OURS" His human formed screamed back at it.

He knew he had pissed his wolf off already rejecting their mate, suddenly his body changed his wolf was taking over. The howl was loud and clear to all , the alpha had found his mate.

Carol stood still, shit that was too close, grabbing her daughter by the hand she rushed inside locking the doors, closing the curtains. They would be safe in here, her eyes caught sight of a shadow moving just beyond the soft lights from the cabin. She was sure she could see blue eyes, shaking her head she looked again, the wolf had come closer. He was beautiful, brown with a hint of white, never had she seen such a wonderful sight, she wanted to go out stroke his fur, feel the softness under her fingers. His eyes shocked her, a gorgeous ocean blue, then suddenly he was gone into the darkness of the woods. Carol wondered if she had just come face to face with The Alpha of the Dixon clan?.

His wolf ran as far as he could, and then more, his body ached to ram through that cabin door and take his mate marking her as his, fucking her as the animal he was. Daryl wanted to make love to her on silk sheets in a bed, could they have what they both wanted? Would she allow them to take her as theirs? No, he had to let these thoughts go, no way in his lifetime, would a wolf and a human mate again. Running hard he came to the edge of the woods at the cliff edge, he looked down at the water, sensing a presence behind him he waited

"So ya finally found your mate, why are ya not making her yours?"

"She's a damn human Merle a fucking human, how can I mate with her?, it killed our parents when..."

"Daryl,hunters killed our parents, not their love for each other" Merle had never believed anything different.

"It was her family that hunted them down, not believing mum had asked to be changed, they thought she had been raped, forced, hell mum and dad worshiped the ground each other walked on. Never in all my years have I seen a love that they had for each other" He continued, trying his best to convince his lil bro.

"I know" Daryl whispered softly

"So who is to say it won't happen with you? That ya won't be as happy as they were?"

"I can't Merle, I cannot turn a human for my own selfish needs. She was a little one too. I will not rip a mother from it's child hurting them both, that is not me" Merle could understand his reasoning, did not mean he agreed with him.

"Daryl ya know what will happen if you refuse her" He had to push, make sure he knew the end result.

"I know brother, I know" both turned away from the water heading back into the safety of the forest, and their base camp deep within it. Their place of safety and their home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for all your support thought I would put another chapter out x**

"Mummy was that a wolf? He was big mummy" Sophia tugged on her jumper. Why wasn't her mummy answering?.Inching forward toward the window, Sophia looked out her big eyes searching, the darkness. There were large paw prints in the snow, the light from the cabin, showing them clearly, looking down at her boots and back up. Wow they would fit both her small feet in, and her mummy's too.

"Mummy I fink it"s gone" Carol was in shock, what was that all about?, when she looked into his eyes she was positive she saw desire, need. Her body reacted to him, wanting to run to him, feel his power, the softness of his fur. Have him...

"MUMMY!" snapping out of her thoughts,which were going down a path, she certainly did not want to go down, she turned to Sophia seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Sorry pumpkin, yes that was a wolf and by the looks of it the Alpha of The Dixon's" wringing her hands, she had to call her colleague, this was unusual behaviour for wolves. How could she even explain what she thought she had witnessed?.

"That was Dixie? Wow mummy he's big" smirking at her daughter calling the fearsome leader that nickname, her body shook, with laughter, there was something about him, something her soul cried out too.

"Come on darling let's grab a bite to eat then hot chocolate and bed" re checking the doors were locked the curtains shut, they head into the kitchen.

* * *

Arriving back at the camp, Daryl looked around the place, he was proud of the area , his pack called home, it was more beautiful, than ever, with the twinkling lights making the snow glisten, shaking his fur he padded into camp. Merle beside him, his brother and beta, a black wolf with a hint of red running through his fur. He was better known in his human form as the local mechanic with a heart of gold. Hearing the laughter from the camp fire the puppies, were playing as their parents watched. Most evenings were spent together as a group, before the pups were settled down for the night. Then the adults would go out to hunt, mate in the forest or run. There were always wolves to guard the children, and the camp. The local humans knew about the complex yet up to now, had never ventured near it. Daryl had a feeling it was about to change', young women had been taken, from the village, never to return. He knew soon there would be retaliation.

Casting his blue eyes over the group playing near the fire, he noticed Maggie a human that he had help capture ,for her mate, human name Glen. Maggie had fought them all, even knocking out a few of his pack. It had been worth it in the end, seeing the three pups playing and Maggie watching on, with a smile on her face, a proud mum,they had certainly done the right thing, bringing her into the fold. It had come as a shock to all, when Maggie showed her true color's, and was one of them, managing to keep her wolf hidden deep inside her, never expecting to find her mate. In fact strange as it may be all the women they had taken had been forced to bury their wolves deep inside them, only coming to light when their mates had claimed them. None of them expressed any wish to return home , all had been asked if they wanted to. They had contacted their families, yet fear had forced their parents ,to turn their back on their children. Daryl would never understand how a parent, could ever turn its back on its child. He had offered safety in his camp, yet they had refused apart from Herschel and his family. Herschel was proving to be a help within the camp, with being a vet/doctor, and a father figure to the Dixon men. His wolf was pure grey with flecks of white, they called him boss out of respect. Herschel had known all about The Dixon Clan, and was so glad when his family were welcome into the fold. hiding his true form had become more difficult with each passing full moon.

Daryl was learning day by day,why the women's parents and families had refused to come, fear beaten into them by the humans, the main ones being Philip and his gang of hunters.

It was coming toward full moon, the best time to mate. He wanted to add to the growing pack, their village was large, more like a skiing complex with its log cabins, restaurants and bars. Yes most wolves chose to live in caves. Daryl didn't live that way and he certainly wouldn't expect any of his pack to either.

"We need to t..." his brother attempted to communicate through his brother's thought's.

"Not now, go see your mate" Merle nodded his head, as he walked toward a four story cabin. The lights welcoming him, he padded up the steps, his fur changing into skin as he opened the door. Casting a glance back he watched his brother trudge slowly to his empty cabin. Large like Merle's but filled with darkness, one last look at the lonely figure. Merle went into his home, praying that his brother would cast aside his belief's and go after his mate. If not he would surely die, a wolf couldn't live without it's mate once it found them. Rejection was not an option especially for an Alpha male.

* * *

After putting Sophia to bed, Carol poured a glass of wine and sat down by the fire, taking out the detailed documentation, she had done on wolves and their habits. Her friend Andrea had forwarded some information two days ago, that she had yet to open. Locating the padded envelope, she sipped her wine, as she let the contents fall on the rug. It contained photo's of The Dixon clan and one alone of Hunter, another name the Alpha of the pack was known by. There was also an envelope with the words "something we always thought yet never wanted to voice". Now she was intrigued. opening the envelope she read the words, not believing what she was seeing.

Andrea was confirming that shapeshifter's did exist, that they were known within The Dixon pack, even suggesting The alpha leader was in fact one. Putting the letter down she gulped her wine, as she picked up a photo of Hunter, he was a gorgeous wolf, strong, powerful, yet it was his stunning blue eyes ,that she couldn't help notice. So if they existed now in this century, that would be amazing to find one and actually capture it. Picking the phone up she called Andrea, waiting for the phone to be answered, she poured herself another drink,

"Hi Andrea. It's me ,how the hell did you get hold of this information? " she was never one to beat around the bush.

"Hi Honey, please don't be mad, but I can"t tell you I have been asked to keep it low key" how she hated lying to her friend.

" Andrea come on you know we need proof, real hard evidence. Do you think could we capture one to show the world?" She was getting excited, thoughts running wild.

"Carol, honey I forwarded the documentation, for your personal information and no one else, this cannot be exposed, I was told to inform you of their existence, Why and from who I am not at liberty to say, all I can say is be careful" pulling the phone from her ear Carol was surprised that her friend had said that, this would be the biggest thing, and they could expose it all.

" But honey, this is such a find, we could let the humans know that wolves are more like us" her naivety showing. As if humans would ever except them into their world, they would hunt them down and kill them.

"I know its such a wonderful find honey and it sure surprised me when I was given the report" Andrea confirmed wondering now if she had done the right thing, sending the information like they requested.

"Who gave it you Andrea? Who after all these years would wish to expose them now?" she wondered.

"I don't know, I find it strange to be honest" Andrea wanted to hit herself, even her reply sounded stupid

"Carol honey, Don't do anything at the moment. I will fly out ,we can locate the pack and find the truth ourselves" Now that sounded better, more acceptable.

"Ok you win, but if I come across The clan I will do my up most to expose the real him, if this is true" Andrea slammed her hand against her forehead, had they really thought of the consequences, when they asked her to hand it all over to Carol?.

"Honey, if this is true. Do you realize, if you do what you are suggesting, the wrath you would feel from them. More so the alpha male of the pack, you know how private wolves are" Carol pulled the photo of Daryl to her, staring into his Blue eyes. what do you look like as a human? she wondered.

" I will wait till you get here Andrea, let me know the flight, Sophia will love to see you" sipping some more wine as she finally drew the conversation to a finish. Saying their byes they hung up, neither aware they were being monitored. Andrea by the man who wanted to kill both the Dixon men,to him, they should never have been born, his daughter had been forced by the thing they had called a father. No way did she love the wolf, the best thing he did was end her misery when he had murdered both of them. He never knew where the pack had fled to now he did, all these years he had waited to get his revenge. Killing the spawn of the devil, his grandson's finally his time had come. Carol being watched by a lone wolf in the darkness.

* * *

Carol placed her empty wine glass in the sink, glancing out of the window she was sure she could see those blue eyes watching her. Daryl couldn't stop himself he had to see her, feel her, smell her, could she really be his mate? Seeing her at the sink his wolf howled she was his. Carol heard him within the cabin, he was calling to her, she knew.

A chill ran through her body hearing his howl, should she go to him?. Then what, he could rip her apart with his teeth, yet he sounded so lonely. Before she could double guess herself she walked toward the back door, slowly undoing the lock, hoping he would not hear . Yeah right, if there was one thing wolves could do best was hear, their ears were sensitive to the slightest noise. Her stomach felt as though it was in her mouth, what the hell was she doing? She should slam the door shut, go to bed after all she had her daughter asleep upstairs, if he attacked her, then her darling Sophia, would be next.

Her feet hit the wooden boards at the top of the steps, feeling the coldness seep under her clothes. This was stupid, she should have put her boots on, as it was getting colder the snow falling heavy, she strained her eyes beyond the light from the cabin, searching in the dark toward the woods. He was there she felt him, within her, a loud sniff broke the silence of the night, he was close, just evading the light. Her eyes found him, well the blue from his eyes, caught in the brightness as he came into her vision.

Her breath caught as she watched him move closer, he was a wonderful sight so strong and powerful in the way he walked. His large paws descending in the thick snow, he was almost up to her shoulders, his fur glossy from the wetness of the snow. His head lifted as he seemed to sniff her smell, could he sense her fear?. She moved back a little as he moved closer, it felt as though he was stalking her. His long tongue came out and licked his lips, that was all the encouragement she needed, turning she ran into the cabin, locking the door and switching all the lights off. Her breathing erratic, her heartbeat thumping, she sank to the floor, would he run for the door?, he would easily get through it. Inching up to her knees she peered into the darkness, nothing, he had gone, she felt it inside.

* * *

Daryl ran, why had he gone to her? She was scared of him, and so she should be, a wolf and human should never mate. It had been years, since this had happened, the last being his parents and look how they ended. He couldn't mate with her, the mating alone could kill her, especially when he marked her. What had he hoped would happen tonight?, that she would see him as a mate and allow him to take her?. How he wanted to chase her down, when she ran, his wolf ached to grab its mate and fuck her. He had to use all his strength not to act out. If he had she would be his now, under him as he fucked her hard, she is ours his wolf screamed at him. Yet the man inside him roared never.

Laying in the snow near the tree ,where they had buried their parents years ago, he slept. His mate had taken most of his strength, without even trying, he knew after seeing her today he would do anything to protect her, anything. His eyes shut to,as he enjoyed the quietness and stillness of the snowy yet cold night.

* * *

Carol headed to bed, kicking herself for running, he had scared her when he licked his lips, yet deep down she knew he would never hurt her. Checking in on Sophia, she saw her asleep on her stomach, the covers down by her feet. Pulling them around her daughter she placed a soft kiss on her cheek, picking up her teddy from the floor she placed it inside her daughters arms. For some reason she could never fall asleep without her wolf, a gift she had been given the day she was born, given with love from Carol's grandmother. Smiling down at her, she dimmed the lights as she headed to her bedroom, it was warm and cosy the lights on low she took the photo out she had placed in her pocket, before heading to bed. Studying it she looked closely at him her fingers tracing the body.

"What do you look like in human form.? Would I know you if I saw you?" Placing the photo of the Alpha wolf she switched the light off, her eyes closing as her head hit the pillow.

She was running through the woods, they were almost on her, glancing back she saw the gunman he had stopped and took aim. Why was he shooting at her? Where was Sophia? Looking down she saw she had four paws, each one silver with white socks. What was she? How? Hearing the clip pull back she heard the whoosh of the bullet, her life would end, here and now. Her mind screamed for her mate as she fell.

"DARYL!"

Waking up her body was covered in sweat, what the hell had that been all about?. Looking at her hand she was grateful they were normal and not paws. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, the bright figures read 4.00am, she would be lucky if she got more than two hours sleep before Sophia awoke. Looking up at the ceiling she prayed for sleep without thoughts or a wolf vision in it.

* * *

Daryl awoke, to the sound of the forest waking, damn he had stayed out all night, not something he enjoyed. His body protested as he moved his bones, gracefully he got to his feet, saying goodbye to his parents, he padded back to his home. His cock hard, he had been dreaming about his mate, not a good idea when you couldn't have them, He would have to take one of the unmated females, they would willing lay down on their backs for him, after all he was their alpha and they respected him.

As he arrived in camp he thought of the various females he could sate his lust on. Stopping in his tracks he saw her, she was a brownish colour, her paws black. He tried to think of her name, nope he had no idea, He knew her human name, Karen, better known as the local whore within the pack, attempting to sleep her way through the hierarchy, for some reason she thought it would get her closer to him. Well today she would get her wish. Opening his mind he called her to him.

Karen was surprised to hear their fearsome leader call to her, at last he had noticed her. Proudly walking to him she ignored the looks she was getting from the various females around the camp, who had yet to head to bed. Ha -take that you whores she thought, the leader wants me, none of you, but me. Now we can be mated, and I will help him rule the pack. Daryl had read her thoughts, closing any connection she could use to get into his thoughts,, he waited for her. The bitch was going to pay, how dare she think,that he would ever consider the mating ritual with her, when he had his mate out there waiting for him. His mate was almost pure, unlike this slut he was going to use to quench his lust.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl changed into his human form as he entered his home, how dare the bitch think she was welcome back to his. His lust had been sated for now, yet his body craved his mate, blast now he was hard again. Karen had not done it for him, oh she had tried but to be honest all he wanted to do was sink his hard cock into a warm willing space and she had been it. He had no feelings for her in fact it was only disgust, pushing his hands through his hair, he needed a shower , wash her rancid smell from him. The unfortunate thing about giving in to his lust she would now be gloating to the others, oh joy.

Grabbing a beer from the fridge he headed up to his bathroom, he loved the space, it had been designed and built by him. From the large double walk in shower to the beautiful sunken spa bath, which faced the large balcony on the second floor. Opening the patio doors he allowed the coolness of the dawn drift in, taking a deep breath he watched the sun rise. Had he only been out there 45 minutes ago listening to the forest wake, thinking of his mate, and now he had fucked someone he should never have done, all because he could not accept his mate was human. Taking another sip from his beer he wondered what he had hoped to gain from what he had done. It had not changed a thing his damn wolf and human craved their mate. Finishing his beer he threw the bottle as far as he could, pissed off, knowing deep down he would eventually have to give in.

* * *

Carol jumped in and out of the snow drifts along the main road heading towards Dixon's, as Sophia threw snowballs at her. Philip had advised her earlier the best mechanics in the village, were to be found there. Her four wheel drive had not started this morning and she needed a mechanic quickly if she was to pick Andrea up later. After throwing a few snowballs at Sophia they laughingly walked into the garage.

"Well good morning to you two sweethearts how can I help ya?" Almost jumping out of her skin, Carol looked around for the face to the voice, surprised when a Korean man popped up from behind the counter.

"Hi, are you Mr Dixon?"

"No, I'm afraid he is away from the office at the moment is there anything I can do to help?" Holding his hand out, Carol grabbed it'

"I hope so Mr?"

"Glenn, no one calls me Mr sounds like my dad. What can we do for you?"

"Well my car...

"Glen Rhee if you don't come here and control. your damn puppies I..." Carol turned to the beautiful woman who had burst through the door, with what looked like three little girls all under the age of three, her whole face radiant with the smile across it.

"Excuse me one moment" he walked from Carol to Maggie reaching out for his youngest Faith.

"What have you three rascals been up to ?" snuggling his nose into his daughter, yes he could smell fresh pine, guess they had been trying to climb the large fir trees at the camp. Had they not told them enough that wolves do not climb trees, smirking he gave Maggie a kiss then raised his eyebrow

"Tree climbing again?" seeing her nod, he tapped all his daughters on the nose

"How many times do we have to tell you no climbing trees?" placing Faith back into Maggie's arms he walked back to Carol

"Sorry about that Mrs?"

"Oh no that is fine they are so adorable, how old?"

"The twins Faith and Maisie are almost 3 and that little one hiding behind my ma... partner is Tilly and she is 2" Carol's ears pricked up at the word he almost said, surely he wasn't going to say mate? and did the woman not say puppies before?..Could these people be part of The Dixon pack, was she looking at a wolf in human form?. Glen picked up on her uneasiness straight away he could smell, what he could only described as fear yet excitement too. Nodding to Maggie for her to leave, he sensed something about this woman and her daughter.

"Honey I am going to take the girls home" then using her mind link she asked her mate if he was ok should she get Merle and Daryl. Glen confirmed to call them both just in case.

"Ok sweetheart I will see you all at home later" watching them walk out of the garage he knew she would make contact and the men would be around within moments'

"Once again I am sorry about that, what can we do?" his easy smile was back on his face

"Mr Blake, said that you were the best mechanics and I need someone to look at my car please, oh my name is Carol and this is Sophia" Glen's senses went on full alert at the name Blake, he was a hunter, an enemy to the pack. He was also the step brother to his wife, Herschel had married young, unhappy in the marriage, he had left leaving behind a son. He had done what he could over the years to support him, but there was never any love, any connection, like their was with the mother of his girl's. He had never exposed his wolf, until they came into the pack, and all had been surprised when Maggie had inherited that gene, At the moment they were unsure if Beth was the same, but she had yet to find her mate, so time would tell. Herschel had been keeping the girl's hidden from their brother, for he knew should the man find out, he would kill them in revenge, for Herschel not being the dad, he should have been.

"Yes of course we can take a look at it, Where is it parked?" as he spoke he felt a comfort wash over him, Merle and Daryl were around all would be ok.

Both men ran as quick as they could it was unusual for Glen to send a warning, so to play it safe they both came. Daryl could smell lavender, his wolf was excited his mate was here.

"Come on " his wolf shouted at him, as his human form slowed down

"She's here we need to claim her make her ours", his wolf wasn't doing slow, his mate was close.

"No" roared his human side, he could not go to her now, not after what he had done, she would reject him and he would deserve it

"She won't reject us, she will understand"

"NO!" Merle heard this and turned to his brother seeing him in turmoil with his wolf. Walking back he placed a hand on his shoulder

"Bro what is it?"

"I have to go, I cannot go in there. I won't be able to control myself, oh god the smell, I need'..." Merle looked inside the garage, seeing a little girl around 4 years old. Then a small women came into view, she was beautiful, silver colour hair that almost touched her neck, a smile that lit up her whole face. She was new around here... wait she had a child she was new, his mouth open he turned to his brother ripped in two, he knew then and there that small human was the Alpha's mate.

"That little human in there is your mate? Oh brother, she is so small she would not be able to take you."

"Do you not think I don't know that, god do I want her, Merle I do not know how much fucking longer I can hold back. I ache for her, my body trembles with the need to sink inside her, mark her. Then there is that little girl how can I do that, what would happen to her?"Before he could do anything his wolf had other ideas, Daryl fought it as much as he could but the wolf was stronger. Heading out the door closest to the forest he took control of the situation escaping before he fucked her.

* * *

'You ran again the Alpha of The Dixon's is acting like a..."

"ENOUGH" his wolf was right, when did he an Alpha male run from anything?, when it was a small petite human and her beautiful daughter. Merle laughed as his brother ran, he had to get to know this little human, walking into the garage he smiled at the little girl, nodding at Glen.

"Hello I am Mr Dixon's partner and brother, Merle" Carol turned round and looked up, what was it with this place and big built men. He had a lovely welcoming smile a lot like Glen, his eyes seemed to look deep into her soul.

" Nice to meet you Merle.I'm Carol and this little one is Sophia, Glen,here said you could come and check my car doesn't seem to want to start in this weather and I have to pick my friend up from the airport" Merle liked her, she was was kind loving he could sense it, when she grabbed his hand her warmth flooded through him.

"Well honey let's go take a look eh and you sweetheart must be around four, how are you liking this town?"

"You're big, sir" Merle bent down to Sophia's level so she didn't feel too afraid, he knew his size frightened some humans.

"Is this better honey?" he could see the fear in the little girls eyes

"Yes, thank you" her thumb went into her mouth big men scared her

"I'm sorry about Sophia she gets frightened around large men after what her dadd...Sorry you didn't need to hear that, give her a wolf any day and she would be happy" Now that was interesting news, so they had been hurt by Sophia's father. Daryl wouldn't be happy about someone hurting his mate and her child. Most importantly these two loved wolves, oh his brother was in deep shit now. He couldn't help but laugh as he followed the two humans out from the the garage, sending his brother a mental image of Carol's cute ass. He almost roared with laughter when he received a threatening growl back telling him to leave her the hell alone.

Merle couldn't resist sending mental images back, until his own mate slammed into his thoughts telling him if he continued looking at another woman, not caring that she was their Alpha's mate, she was cutting his ...' Merle went red and stopped, not before hearing his brother threaten worse.

Carol glanced up at the tall man seeing him smirk, what was he thinking she wondered as she guided him past Blake's place up to her cabin higher up the mountain.

"Carol hold on a second" hearing her name she turned to see Philip running towards her

"Oh good I see you found Dixon's Hello Merle good to see you" for some reason, Merle's wolf, came to the fore front warning him of danger. Calming his inner beast he wondered what had got the wolf so agitated, admittedly he had never been this close to the man, but for his wolf to warn him, that danger was around, made him extra vigilant. Nodding at the man he continued watching Sophia play in the snow, allowing the humans to talk, picking their conversation up easily.

"Carol, I wondered if you would like to go to dinner tonight?"

"TELL HIM TO STAY CLEAR OF MY MATE" Shit Merle had kept the channel to his brother open, now he could allow this to go two ways. Chuckling to himself he sent a clear message back

"No" hearing both the howl in the distance,and his beloved mate laugh he sat back and waited for the explosion.

"Wow those wolves are loud today" commented Philip as he waited for his answer, he had been biding his time whilst Carol settled into the village. He had heard rumours about her ex and that they had ran to this place for safety more than anything. He couldn't understand how a man could hurt a woman but each to their own.

"They sound lonely yet so soothing" she mumbled.

"Well my boys and I will be out hunting them, they have taken our women" Philip's annoyance clear.

"No!" screamed Sophia, how could this man want to hurt such beautiful creatures?, tears in her eyes she looked at him, then at her mummy.

"You can't hurt them" tears were now falling down her cheeks as Carol picked her up and held her tight

"Well honey we need to do something, what if they took more of our families?" he answered the little girl, did she not know what evil vicious monsters the wolves were?.

"Not Dixie he wouldn't " sobbing uncontrollably now Carol hugged her tight.

"Philip can we please not talk about things like that in front of my daughter, she has a fondness for the wolves as do I. We have come here to track The Dixon pack, watch and learn about his pack, we certainly do not wish to hear anymore of that nonsense of wolves taking..." Philip put his hands up in defeat, she would never need to know that most of the village had plans to hunt the pack down and take them out one by one.

"You are right Carol and for that I apologize"

"I should think you should Blake upsetting a child and its mother " Merle had finally stepped in after coming to terms as to why Carol and Sophia were really in their territory. He knew Daryl had heard it all too, a plan was forming to allow him and his mate to meet again soon.

"Merle I did not know, Carol please can you forgive me for upsetting Sophia?. I never intended to" seeing the sadness and despair on his face, she knew he meant what he said.

"No trouble, Sophia just gets very upset when it comes to animals, how about that dinner later, I won't be able to get a babysitter so could I bring Sophia?. I know Andrea will be here but she will need her rest.

"Yes of course how about we go into the village, they have the Christmas light switch on with fireworks and a fair I am sure you will both love it" His smile back on his face, glad she had not turned him down.

"Sophia, honey would you like that?" nodding her head, Carol smiled back at Philip agreeing a time to meet, she said her goodbyes. Daryl was furious how the hell could his mate even consider going out with someone else she was his!.

* * *

"Brother you had the chance and you walked away rejecting her before either of you had met, you want her you take her" Merle tried calming him down.

"Fuck you Merle"

"No brother it's Carol ya want, now come get your mate you stubborn ass" he replied back.

* * *

"Merle. Merle ?" feeling a tap on his shoulder he looked at Carol, not even realising the other man had left.

"Oh sorry honey is little one alright?" peering down at Sophia, he could see she had actually fallen asleep

"Here let me carry her for you. is it much further?"

"Are you sure? " as he nodded she placed the sleeping child in his arms, Sophia was becoming heavy for her. Merle felt her snuggle into him placing a soft kiss on her head he held her tight to him. So little one looks like you will be my niece he thought to himself.

"No not far just up here" shaking her arms to get the feeling back into them, she didn't notice the tall man stood next to her car waiting. Merle knew he was there, before they reached the driveway. Walking towards him, Carol wondered who this man was, taking him in he was gorgeous, from his black boots, up his tight jeans, his thick black jumper. to his face. He had a goatee , dark hair that seemed to be shoulder length, hanging over his face, hiding his eyes, yet his smile that well... she just wanted to lay at his feet and beg him to... Now where the hell had that thought come from?. Her eyes met his and she halted in her tracks he had the most beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi there darlin" walking towards her he put his hand out, automatically her hand came up, as he gripped hers she felt her whole body burn as if electricity had run through it.

"Er Hi and you are?" wow at least she could speak this stranger had thrown her.

"Daryl Dixon darlin and I see you have already met my brother Merle"


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl wanted her now under him didn't matter that her daughter was there, or his brother, his wolf wanted his mate. Carol's eyebrow rose up.

"So how did you know I lived here?" she wondered as she looked over him, judging by his looks he was younger than Merle.

" Oh whilst you were sorting out ya date for tonight, I took the liberty of calling him, I hope ya don't mind" Carol was confused she had not noticed Merle call anyone and it still didn't explain, how he knew where she lived?, leaving it for now she turned to get her daughter, surprised to see Daryl holding her, tight in his arms as if she belonged to him. This was getting stranger, looking at her watch she didn't have time to worry about it now, the car needed sorting, Andrea was due in two hours.

Daryl couldn't help but take Sophia from Merle she smelled just like his mate, a smaller version and so adorable, his heart softened as he watched the small child wake up. Her beautiful blue eyes stared straight into his.

"Hi Dixie" she whispered, shocking Daryl, how did this little one know who he was?. He had never seen her up close.

"I think you..." smiling the biggest grin he had ever seen she reached up and stroked his scruff.

"Mummy doesn't believe the truth, I do, your Dixie, I can see it in your eyes. Mummy has told me a lot about you and The Dix.." scrunching her face up she sometimes found it hard to say the word. Daryl wouldn't help her he had to think, if Sophia, a four year old human knew he was Dixie as she called him, which in time, he would punish his mate for allowing that name to be used, who else knew?

"I only know cos your eyes tell me, gran said I was special and uni..."

"Unique darlin?"

"Yes I was gifted" so his little one could see past the human to the wolf, it was a rare gift that very few humans possessed, so where did Carol fit into all this?. Watching her approach he was looking forward to finding out, though the first thing he had to do, was stop Philip from sniffing around his mate.

"I think your daughter has woken up darlin" he smiled at her, as he placed Sophia on her feet.

"Sophia sweetheart are you ok?" nodding her head she placed her arms around Daryl's leg

"I don't want that nasty man to kill Dixie mummy" Daryl tensed, sending a message to all his pack he checked through his channel that all were safe, and for two of the younger members of the pack, Noah, and Carl to monitor all that Blake and his gang were doing, as they were friends with some of the men's sons.

"Oh pumpkin, he won't get near Dixie" Oh she was so getting punished calling him that, he could see Merle trying to hide his laugh, as he listened to the conversation.

"But mummy what if he does, I don't want him to die" sobbing again, Daryl knew his prayers had been answered, from the look on Carol's face there was no way she would allow Philip to upset their little one again. He wanted to hug Sophia to him she was on his side he could tell.

"Honey do you want me to stay away from Philip?" her daughter nodded, no way did she want anyone hurting the man ,she was holding so tightly.

"Ok sweetheart, let me go run down and speak to him ok, maybe we can see if Andrea fancies going into the village later for the switch on of the lights"

"Er Carol can I have the keys to your car then we can get this sorted for you" She had almost forgotten Merle was there her eyes only on her daughter and Daryl.

"Or course here sorry, now Sophia you stay here and mummy will just tell Philip we cannot make it" for some reason she felt her daughter was safe with these men, and the way she clung to Daryl showed it.

"Carol it would be an honor if ya would allow me to escort ya tonight to see the lights" She turned to Daryl, he sounded so old fashioned she almost laughed, looking into his blue eyes she knew her answer straight away. Her daughter trusted this man already and for some strange reason so did she.

"That would be lovely, thank you, now let me go tell Philip" heading down the road she turned and looked back, seeing both brothers watching her, Sophia cuddled close to them, as if she was being protected. They reminded her of two over protective dad's, something her ex never was. Once she had disappeared, Daryl picked Sophia up and placed her on the hood of the car.

"So little one you know who I am?" She nodded, she wasn't scared of Dixie , she knew he would never hurt her

"And can I ask why you are not afraid little one?, after all I am the fearsome leader of The Dixon pack and I could rip you apart" Sophia smiled and took her thumb from her mouth

"Dixie you wouldn't hurt mummy and I" He cringed at his nickname, hearing his brother laugh out loud. Turning to him he growled.

"Knock it off lil bro, it's a nickname"

"Yeah a bad one at that, why on earth would your mummy allow you to use that name for me, god kid I would be a laughing stock"

'I didn't like Hunter, the one they usually use, makes you sound nasty" she smiled at him as if it was a perfectly good reason, it was to her.

"Little one I am nasty, evil and cruel" he replied

"You just need a hug" placing her small arms around his neck she held him to her. Both men were shocked at the love and acceptance this little girl gave him.

"So if you're Dixie then you gotta be his beta" she pointed to Merle, seeing him smile back at her she reached for a hug from him too.

"Mummy won't believe it when..." Daryl placed his finger over her lips, telling her to hush

"Let's surprise her ok sweetheart, I want to get to know her first" her little head nodded

"When can I see you change to Dixie?" He laughed the name made him sound soft and placid, which he was far from. Any person who dared to call it him would be dead, but not this four year old child. No she had him wrapped around her damn finger and he would do anything to protect her.

"She's coming back boy" Merle warned him, his ears picking up her feet down the path, as he went to move Sophia from the hood, both checked the car, making Carol believe they had been working on it for awhile.

"Mummy are you ok?" Sophia had seen her mummy sad as she approached them, running to her she hugged her.

"Yes sweetheart, people can be so rude and hurtful at times, oh well never mind, let's go get you a hot chocolate, gentleman would you like a coffee" Both said yes as they watched her walk into the cabin with her daughter. Merle looked over at Daryl he could see from his face that Philip's life was coming to an end, no one hurt the Alpha's mate, no one.

Placing a hot chocolate in front of Sophia she took the coffee's out to the men, seeing them bending over the car, she was ashamed to admit she checked Daryl's ass out in his jeans. That boy sure had one sexy backside, never mind the shit eating grin he had on his face, the bastard had caught her looking. Quickly outing the drinks down she moved closer

"How is it going?"

"Starter motor seized honey will be sorted in about half an hour, thanks for the coffee" Merle reached for his after confirming what she needed to know.

"So darlin like what you see?" Daryl couldn't resist teasing her, especially after the way she looked him up and down.

"Not bad from where I'm standing" she replied loving his grin as he walked towards her, he couldn't help pushing,see how far she would let him go.

"Want to see more darlin?" actually making Merle snigger, he couldn't believe the crap coming from their leaders mouth. Why didn't he just take her in the damn house and fuck her?.it was how he did it with his mate. boy he couldn't wait for the truth to come out.

* * *

Thinking of his beloved, she was wonderful a beautiful golden brown color with flecks of white, hearing his mate thank him, he confirmed she was beautiful the best in the world to him. They wanted to try for an addition to their pack, yet she had confirmed after she told her closest friend, what and who she was, then they would.

It had been tough for both of them, being away from each other , yet having to cover their tracks ensuring no one found out where the pack was. It had come as a shock when the file had arrived on her desk, about Daryl, she had to pretend it was all new, the good thing about it all she was coming back home to her mate.

Andrea loved being able to communicate with Merle and their pack, she had missed them so much, yes she had managed to get back to the pack when she could. The last time, two nights ago, she would be glad when they finally told Carol the truth, the only thing that worried her was how she would take it. She only hoped her friend didn't walk away from their friendship,they had been friends for almost five years. Yet Merle and herself, met by accident when they had been monitoring The Dixon's, she had been separated from Carol in the darkening woods., as the wolves had outrun them. Merle had found her, as soon as soon as she saw him her wolf sprang free, from deep inside her, shocking them both, when she accepted her mate within moments.

Smirking to herself she shivered remembering the force in which they mated, Merle felt her shiver, heard her thoughts, confirming when he saw her later,he was having her any way he could, he was planning on getting her pregnant as soon as possible. Then she would be by his side, a promise they had made to each other , that when she fell pregnant, she would never leave his side. If the next few days went as planned, she had no intention, to ever be apart again. She was lost without him, her heart had a gaping hole that only seemed to heal in his arms. Sending her love to him, and ordering their alpha, to be patient with his mate she sat back. Yep these next few days were going to be interesting especially with the full moon coming up.

* * *

"Actually Mr Dixon. I'm not sure if I do" seeing the laughter in her eyes, he smiled back. It had been awhile since she had flirted with anyone, and it felt good

"Well darlin I hope after tonight you may want to"

"You sir are pushing your luck, I only agreed to come with you because Sophia seems to trust you" Daryl moved closer to her, his senses on high alert as her smell filled his nose, she was aroused he could smell it, he knew, all it would take was him, slipping his fingers inside her panties and she would be his. He wouldn't push her too much, just a little, his wolf ached to play with its mate. His finger reached out and caressed her nose and across her lips.

"Are ya, sure that's the only reason?" seeing her eyes darken with desire he looked away, knowing his eyes were changing, how he kept his wolf at bay he had no damn idea.

"For now yes, if you behave I may change my mind" heading back into Sophia, she heard his laughter, it made her warm inside, something that she hadn't felt in a very long time. Turning back to Merle he watched him complete the job.

"Take it slow Daryl, if ya..."

"Leave it" heading in the direction Carol had took,he slowed his pace, as his ears picked up the conversation between mother and daughter.

"Mummy I like Mr Daryl are we going to the lights with him?"

"Yes sweetheart I think we may, as you want to go" and she wanted to find out more about the man.

"But don't you like him mummy? He seems really nice better than Philip" Daryl could have kissed the little girl holding his breath he waited

"You never hear anything good,when listening to other people's conversations" Merle told him as he approached, wiping his hands on his jeans. Daryl placed his finger over his lips, he wanted to hear what Carol had to say.

"He is kinda ...hold on Sophia my mobile is ringing" fuck how he wanted to hear what she thought, he hated that he couldn't read her mind, why because she has fucking human.

"Hi Andrea, you have already landed, but you weren't due for another hour or so an earlier flight oh ok, Let me see if the car is ready hold on. Merle, Daryl is my car done?" walking out she almost tripped over them both.

"Sure honey all done would you like us to come with you? Check all ok?"

"Er yes sure, Andrea, I will have two men with me, yes I guess I trust them got to be better than the evil Philip do you know he called me a teasing bitch" turning her back to the men she didn't see Daryl tense. how dare that bastard call his mate a tease. Though bitch, he could agree with, but a tease no way. Hearing what he had said, had him on full protective mode. No way was she being left on her own, he may still be finding it hard to accept she has human, yet he would still protect her.

"Ok sweetie,yes I know he will get his comeuppance as you always say" little did she know how true that would be.

* * *

Philip was blazing, how dare that little bitch, think she could turn him down, who the hell did she think she was? Her and that brat. They would pay for saying no, he knew it had to do with the brothers but what?. Never mind he had a meeting to attend, it was full moon soon, best time to catch those wolves. Thanks to his new source, who had a vendetta against The pack, he had been well informed of how to locate them. How the full moon would bring them all out, it would be their best time for mating, the camp would be unguarded, along with their children or puppies. He shivered at that bloody puppies, taking their children, would maybe make up for the women,they had abducted from their homes.

He didn't accept ,that they had gone with them of their own accord, what annoyed him most was his dad had gone, taking with him his step-sisters, of whose existence he had only recently found out. He knew his dad, had been a wonderful father to them loving them, being there when they needed him, yet he Philip had none of that. He had also heard one of his sister's, had three little girls, yet had never seen her or her partner. The one person he wanted the most was The one called Hunter, he was the alpha male, the one who gave orders, who all looked up to, the children would be ransom for him. Once he had the Alpha, then the pack would bow to him Philip, and give him the women back, and his dad, who he had plans for. They would be forced into fleeing like the heathens they were. As for Hunter his fur pelt would look wonderful on his wall.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n Thank you so much for all your reviews/fav's and follows So glad you like this one x**

Putting the phone down to her friend Carol headed back in with both men following her.

"Guess you both had better plans then this for today I'm really sorry" she mumbled as she sorted her bag.

"Darlin no need to apologise we like a good run out" seeing Merle's eyebrows raise.

"With the car, always best to see if there is anything else we need to do to her" Daryl smirked hoping she would pick up on his innuendo.

"Now Mr Dixon, I am sure you didn't mean that to sound as sexual as it meant" seeing the smirk on his face she knew he had, boy did she want this man. What the hell was it about him?. She never reacted like this to any other male, more so since her split with Sophia's dad.

Daryl was so tempted to take her in his arms race upstairs and take her, the bitch was soaking for him he could smell her, both he and his wolf ached to taste her, see if she tasted like peaches and cream. His thoughts were giving him such a hard cock, he needed to calm down,heading towards the door he confirmed he would be outside waiting, unable to stay in the close proximity of the house.

"Sophia, Honey we need to go get Aunty Andrea she's at the airport" she turned to her daughter.

"Yeahhhhhh launching herself out of the house across the porch towards the car, Daryl stopped her running, catching her in his arms, he had sensed danger but from where, he wasn't sure. His eyes scanned the forest, what was it?. Sniffing the air he could smell something, what was it?, it smelt like death but there was a familiarity about it too, from his past.

"Dixie what is it?" Sophia whispered in his ear, knowing he was protecting her, from whatever was out there.

"Nothing little one, lets go get Andrea" he smiled trying to make her feel safe.

"How da you know Andrea?"

"Um your mummy..." this kid know too damn much, she was reading him so easily.

"She's one of your pack isn't she?" Sophia queried.

"You pumpkin are too damn smart for your own good and no telling mummy, at least not yet" Why had he not denied it, she would have known no better, yet he couldn't, lying to her would break her heart, and he wasn't doing that.

"But..." seeing her lip come out into the cutest of pouts he laughed

"That don't work with me either young lady, ya are sure like your mummy" god if Carol used that pout on him, he would roll on his back and let her tickle his belly, after fucking her senseless of course.

"Ready guys?" Carol took the keys from Merle as she sorted Sophia in the car, both men walked to the edge of the driveway.

"We have trouble" Daryl spoke quietly to Merle

"Sensed your thoughts in the house brother, and that smell is familiar but I don't know where from" Merle sniffed the air again, not quiet getting the direction it was coming from. It wasn't close by, but close enough for the brother's to sense it, or who it was, that was heading their way.

"We need to keep the women and puppies close I have a bad feeling, the last time I felt this and that smell was when mum and dad" Daryl walked back to the car. Dread filling his heart, surly after all these years, he had not come back. He wouldn't dare!.

"Do you think it could be ...?" Merle hated asking

"I don't know, but if it is, I'm ripping the bastard apart with my bare hands" His anger clear in his voice, he should have killed him the moment they located his scent, years back at the scene of their parent's death.

"Merle I know ya want too as well. How he has found us I have no idea, I do know your mate, Carol and Sophia are in danger" The Alpha male said, before sending another warning to his pack, they had to be on the look out. Their past was now catching up, to their present and that did not bond well for the Leader.

"Fuck Daryl, I can keep Andrea close but Carol and Sophia, that will be difficult" Merle voiced his concern's.

"Carol needs to be told, Sophia knows , don't you dare shout that at me, even if it is in your head, that kid is one smart one. Tonight I will visit Carol in my wolf form see what happens" He knew it would be too soon, time was no longer an option, if it was, who they thought it could be.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on we need to get your beloved" climbing into the car they searched the landscape for any signs.

"You two finished your pow wow, was it who gets to ride in front?" Carol couldn't help but laugh, the look that Daryl shot her, had her wishing she was alone, so they could do what his eyes were promising.

"Darlin it would always be me next to you" Daryl's smirk coming across his lips

"You continue and I will not be coming with you to the lights" she replied back, her smile soft, as she reversed the car.

"Darlin you will be cumming with me and I don't just mean to the lights" his index finger ran up her thigh, almost touching the top of her leg, sending shivers through Carols body. She almost slammed the brakes on, smacking his hand out of the way.

"You behave, honestly what are you in heat?" smirking he licked his lips, if only she knew,sitting back he let her be, later tonight she would be meeting her mate.

* * *

Andrea paced back and forth on edge, her mate was uneasy and she felt as if she was being watched. Carol had told her the airport was about 10-15 minutes drive, so she knew they would be here, in a short while. Scanning the crowd she couldn't understand, what made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. She had felt this feeling, when the envelope had landed on her desk, it had a strange smell about it, almost like death

"What did you say?" shit she forgot Merle was connected, transferring her thoughts to him. Daryl sat up straight, hearing what Andrea was saying, wishing they could get there sooner, telling her to stay in front of the building with lots of people around, she would be safe that way. Confirming they would be with her shortly, both now doing their best to calm her down.

"Is it this turn off?" Carol was unsure as there were two exits, she sensed both the men in the car were becoming agitated, which in turn made her nervous.

"Yes darlin" Daryl did his best to keep his voice low, when all he wanted to scream was put your foot on the pedal and fucking move. Merle was chomping at the bit, his wolf itching to jump out of the car, and ensure his mate was safe, seeing the airport building he could see the long queue.

"I will get her" jumping out he ran towards the building, his senses screaming danger. Pulling the car into a vacant spot away from the building Carol parked up

"How the hell can he get her, he doesn't even know Andrea?" placing her hand on the door handle ,she made a move to get out. Daryl grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Leave them" His words more of a demand, causing her to turn towards him, in question.

"What, leave who? I need to find Andrea you stay here" Daryl's hand became tighter around her arm, squeezing some what to keep her in the car. He knew his brother had found her, and with all Daryl's, senses on high alert, there was no way she was moving from his sight, or her seat.

" I do not repeat myself often Carol, so take that as fair warning, I said leave them" looking into his Blue eyes, she was sure she saw a flicker of yellow. No that was impossible, trying again she suddenly heard the back door open.

"Hi Carol, Sophia, oh guys it is so good to see you" Andrea smiled, her face radiant, and glowing, sliding in she sat down, next to Sophia, leaving Merle to load her suitcases into the boot. before settling himself next to her, and shutting the door.

"Eer Merle, can you tell me, how the hell you know Andrea? cos I am getting very confused here"


	6. Chapter 6

Unknowingly to Nathan, he had been following Andrea from the arrivals hall, out into the open air to the pick up point, in his haste to find Philip. Hearing his phone ringing, he quickly glanced around, before he answered.

"Yes I am how long will you be? Fine" closing his phone he noticed her, damn if she saw him, there would be so many questions, moving back into the shadows he saw a tall man, run towards her, as they embraced their passion in the kiss, showing the world how close they were. He was surprised to see, she knew someone in this area, and more shocked when the man in question raised his head. What the hell was she doing with his grandson?, was she one of them? If so what about her work colleague Carol?, he bet the alpha of The Dixon's was close by. The one thing Nathan knew, about his grandson's, they worked together closely, they had been known before in other areas as The Brother's , all knew who they were. Sinking deeper into the shadows, he watched the two of them walk towards the car park, his face lit up with glee, now he had the perfect plan, by the looks of Merle and Andrea they were mated, if what he thought was true, he could easily manipulate his grandson, through his mate, by taking her as hostage. However with the leader, they would have to check him closely, see if he too had a mate. Oh how wonderful this all was, he didn't care, who got caught in the crossfire, all he wanted was his grandson's dead. Calling Philip he smirked as he saw a truck pass, damn sure both the men were in it.

"Blake I have the ammunition you need against the Leader of The Dixon's, give me a few days to work on it. no I will not divulge their human forms, not just yet. Now will you hurry with that driver, it is freezing waiting out here" placing his phone in his pocket he rubbed his hands in glee, yes the time had come to avenge his daughter's death. So he may have killed her but his grandson's father had changed her first, forcing him to lose his only child. He had worked hard to get this far, even monitoring Carol and Andrea closely, studying their work each day, after they had left. The beauty of being their boss, he could do what he damn well pleased.

* * *

"I refuse to move this car, until you let me know what the hell is going on" Carol was so pissed, she forgot her daughter was even in the car.

"Mummy you swore" Carol could have screamed, so she swore, so fucking what, something was going on here and she needed answers. And it wasn't swearing, but to her daughter, it was a word she had drummed into her to never use.

"Sorry!" Daryl knew she wanted to say more, but calmly kept her words to herself.

"So tell me how, you know each other?" Carol asked again, trying to keep her anger in. Daryl wanted her to let go, aching for that anger to be aimed all at him, wanting to feel the passion, he was damn sure ran thorough her.

"Well I met him online and thought we would meet" Andrea mumbled, hating the lies she was telling her friend.

"I see, so you Andrea, are telling me, that Merle knew full well. That, you would be where you were, what you looked like, that you were my friend?" Her voice rising with each question. it so didn't make sense no matter which way she asked it.

"Er yes" sending messages to both the men she screamed for a little help, Both doing their best to hold back the laughter, replying to her, that they thought she was doing a great job of digging herself in a rather large hole. Merle flinched with the reply she sent back to him,and actually covered his balls just in case she came through on her threat, even Daryl shivered at the image she sent to his older brother.

"Andrea you hate computers how the he..."

"Ahh mummy you used it again" sometimes Carol, wished she had never taught her daughter words ,not to use feeling like screaming at them all, she knew there was something going on and once she got Andrea, alone the questions would be asked.

"Ok ok I will leave it for now, but you Andrea are hiding things from me" Andrea could hear the disappointment in her friend's voice and conveyed those thoughts to both men, who in turn promised that Carol would find out the truth ,from the alpha leader, within the next few days. Andrea kept quiet in the back with Merle, upset she had lied to her friends face, yes she had not been truthful about the situation, but in truth Carol had never asked, as there had been no reason to. Merle sent thoughts to Andrea, comforting her the only way he knew how, both their wolves wanted the freedom of the woods, to run and make love, but their time would have to wait.

Daryl watched Carol as she drove, how tense she was, hurt and frustrated that she wasn't being told the truth, his wolf wanted to hold her, tease her out of the sadness she felt, never mind his wolf, Daryl wanted to do that too, hold and comfort her, make sure that all would be fine, for her. The smell of death hit him again, as they passed Blake's place, something was there on the edge, Carol pulled her vehicle into the driveway, the day was becoming cooler as the time went on. She could see in the distance the clouds creeping in, the twilight inching towards dark, in about an hour the festivities would start the children out, with the switch on of the lights. Climbing out she could not bring herself to look at either men, blaming them for the hurt and cold she felt inside her, even Andrea was in her bad books, in fact she wanted to run in the house and lock all the doors keeping them all away from her and Sophia. Carol hated lying, did not tolerate it. not after Ed. For Andrea to lie, there had to be a reason, and as much as it pained her, she would accept, that in time, she would be told. she would not stamp like a screaming toddler, until she got answers, not matter how much she wanted to.

Daryl walked up to her and lifted her down turned face to his, the pain and hurt clear in her eyes.

"Darlin I will pick you up in an hour ok?" she wanted to scream at him no, leave me alone to cry, all of you are up to something and I hate being left out. What was she a kid?, seeing her daughter in Merle's arms laughing with both him and Andrea, she couldn't let her down.

"Fine"

"Carol , please don't shut me out" How did he know, that was what she was planning on doing?, as his face came closer to hers, she felt the soft brush of his lips against hers, taking her breath away. What was it about this man who had her aching to strip naked and fuck him?.

"Ok" she whispered to him, feeling that comfort she felt before, looking back to her daughter and Andrea they were both so happy.

"Carol I need to..."

"It's ok Andrea go and see Merle, if one of you guys can bring her suitcase in that will be great, Andrea we will discuss this later you know" still hurt by the lies she knew were being told.

"Please Carol, trust me, all will be alright, I promise" hugging her friend, her lips moving to her ear.

"I don't like lying to you, but for the moment I have no choice, the truth will come out soon" she whispered

"Sophia, auntie Andrea has to go speak with Merle honey , then all three of us will be back in about half an hour to go see the lights" Carol hadn't even noticed that Merle, had handed Sophia to Daryl , and was surprised to see her daughter, snuggle into his shoulder, as if she too felt the protection that he gave out.

"Dixie, you need to tell mummy, she hurt" Daryl, knew the time was drawing closer, tonight he would show his mate who he was, if she turned him down so be it, yet he had to try, his whole body both human and wolf hated to see her hurt.

"I will pumpkin" he whispered

"Ok guys head off, Sophia and I will get changed into warmer clothes and you mister" she pointed Daryl hard in the chest.

"Owe me dinner and the biggest hot chocolates money can buy, Isn't that right Sophia sweetheart" she smiled up at her daughter, still snuggled in his arms.

"Oh yes mummy, he does" she replied for him, Daryl handed her to her mum, then he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Darlin ya got yourselves a date,now get that cute ass in the house and get sorted, I will be back in 45 minutes" waving to them she headed into the house, wondering what she was getting herself into. As she locked the front door ,the three adults headed into the woods at the back of the house, grateful that it was dark, no one knew the track hidden as soon as they were out of sight, they stripped, their bodies changing as they undressed. Andrea, howled with joy it had been too long since she had run freely, teasing her mate she saw him give chase. Running fast they came to the clearing they loved, She waited as he moved closer, nipping at her with tender bites, she licked him back, for a while they teased until neither could take anymore. Turning her back on her mate she allowed him to mount her, Merle slid in to her warmth, she was so slick for him, howling his release as he came hard inside her.

Daryl, stood at the edge of the light , from the cabin, watching both Carol and Sophia getting ready, he felt so lonely as he heard his brother and his mate's howls, soon his wolf would be taking his mate. No other would do , it would have to be her, she had ruined him for anyone else.


	7. Chapter 7

Carol looked through her various outfits, how she wanted to tease Daryl, the man had her hot and bothered and truth be known she wanted him badly. Slipping on her leather pants and heeled boots, she topped it with her knitted winter white jumper, as she sorted her hair in the mirror at the bottom of the stairs, she glanced out the back door, was that a shadow?, shouting up to Sophia confirming she was to put on her winter top, jeans and boots she walked towards the back door. Opening it she slowly walked down the steps into the snow-covered garden, making sure she was in the light, from the cabin .Her eyes searched beyond the brightness into the shadow's, focusing between the trees, yes she saw something flicker, edging closer, her heart in her mouth she waited.

Daryl wanted her, badly, surprised to she her venturing outside, smelling her scent, she was damn lucky the human form controlled the wolf, otherwise, she would be flat on her back with him inside her. His breathing almost stopped as she seemed to be searching for him, in the darkness, he prayed she saw him, saw the wolf he was. His heart almost stopped when she stopped, she had seen him, through all the shadows,between the trees, his mate had seen him. He would wait, he felt like an excited kid, happy that she knew he was there.

"Is that you ?" she whispered, after studying him for years,. and what Andrea had sent her she was no longer afraid, she had never really been afraid. Treat a wolf with respect,you would be ok. Her feet moved forward when she heard a rustle from the direction she was sure he was. Bending to her knees she patiently waited, praying Sophia would stay inside, she didn't want to ruin this moment. He moved forward almost into the light , yet still not quite there, seeing her bend down gave him the encouragement he needed. he moved forward. His whole being fully aroused as he saw his mate on her knees waiting for him.

Carol watched in fascination as she saw two paws come into view followed by a huge body, he was the biggest wolf she had ever seen. Looking at his coat she was taken back again by the colour, she had always thought he was brown, it was beautiful to see his various shades, from tan to blond, it all showed in his coat. Staring at him she kept still, allowing him to pad closer, his nostrils sniffing the air, sniffing her scent. Daryl ached, to run at her, pin her to the ground and take her, it was so difficult to control the impulse, even more so when she stretched out her hand. Moving closer he allowed her to touch him, the emotions he felt to have his mate run her hands through his fur had him whimpering . He nuzzled his nose into her hand sniffing her scent, wanting to roll on his back and have her stroke his belly among other things, that were getting extremely hard and painful.

"You are beautiful Hunter, so gorgeous" as she admired him, he moved around her body, his nose nuzzling into her neck . Carol felt strange when he did that, she felt comfortable, and dare she say slightly aroused, suddenly her whole body came alive as his tongue flicked out and tasted her skin on her nape. His tongue was warm and soft, not like she would have expected, it felt as if she was being licked by a big dog,, yet felt so good as he did it again. Daryl had to see what she tasted like, he couldn't help himself, knowing it was a dangerous thing to do, he still did it, flicking his tongue out, his mate was like cotton candy, he loved the taste of her, even his human form loved the taste of her. Unable to resist he tasted her again, surprised that she hadn't gone running in the house, placing his front legs on her shoulders he pressed his body along her back allowing her to feel him, especially his arousal. Carol knew this was wrong, it was like he was teasing her, she couldn't help her feelings, especially when he pressed his large body against her back, wrapping around her body, as if he was embracing her. she needed to put a stop to this.

He could smell her scent, the arousal was coming from her in waves, which was strange, for a human to be aroused by a wolf, had his body aching, damn did he want to open her pants lick along her folds and taste her essence.

"Mummy!" hearing Sophia, Carol came out from her trance as he took off into the forest, both had been left wanting more. She sat in the snow, not caring her pants would be ruined, not caring that the snow was falling around her, she was in shock, what had just happened. Had she really been aroused by a wolf?

"Mummy, mummy " seeing the back door open Sophia felt scared, , walking towards the door she peered out seeing her mum sat in the snow. Was she ok? Had something happened to her?

Daryl heard Sophia's scream, stopping him in his tracks, turning back he saw Carol ,still sat in the cold, not moving. What was she doing she would catch her death of cold, hurrying to his clothes he quickly dressed, without a thought he ran out of the trees heading straight for them.

"Darlin what on earth are you doing?" picking her up from the snow she looked in shock, lifting her chilled body to his warmth he carried her inside , comforting Sophia, telling her mummy would be ok. Damn he had pushed too soon, this was why he couldn't do the mating with a human. sod the fact he was turned on to hell with what they had just done. Her sanity came first and she was not ready to have him as a mate, not yet.

Carol, was still trying to come to terms with, what the hell, had gone on between herself and Hunter, feeling a warmth enclose around her cold body, she snuggled into the comforting smell. Her body was warming up, she felt lips move against her neck, his smell was intoxicating, unable to stop herself her lips moved to his neck, nipping the skin. Daryl almost came where he stood, fuck, this was so unfair, his whole body craved this little one, yet he had Sophia, pulling on his leg wanting to know if mummy was ok ,and a cold woman in his arms. His ears picked up a noise from outside as he headed towards the stairs, thank god Merle and Andrea had heard his thoughts both were running towards the cabin.

"Sophia sweetheart, let me go warm mummy up ok, I can see Andrea and Merle coming towards the door can you let them in honey?" as she opened the door Andrea rushed towards them

"What happened is she ok?"

"Yes, think she had a scare in the snow out back not sure " Daryl told them, through their connection what had taken place, well what they needed to know, not how much both Carol and the he, had been aroused when they touched one another, her in human form him as the wolf. He did confirm he had approached her in wolf form and that was it. Both understood now that she was in shock, and needed him, Merle took hold of the situation as he turned to Sophia.

" Honey would you let Andrea and I take you to the lights and mummy and Daryl will join us soon"

"Ok I will go get my coat, you will look after her Dixie?" she whispered to him, as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Yes sweetie leave mummy with me" where she belonged he thought, Carol had felt so cold when he picked her up. Then his warmth surrounded her, lips caressing her neck, warming her insides more, she knew full well, who held her in his arms, his scent had her wanting him, yet for some reason her mind was on shut down, she could hear what was going on, yet could not reply. She was grateful that Andrea and Merle were taking Sophia, leaving Daryl and herself to follow later. Carol could feel darkness trying to drag her down into its abyss. Feeling safe in his arms she let it, it, Knowing, whatever happened, she would be protected. Feeling her body go limp in his arms Daryl ensured Sophia didn't see, it would only frighten her, he would let his mate rest for an hour, by then she would have gotten over the shock, well at least he hoped so.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you all who have taken time to read/support and review so gla** d you are enjoying this one.

"Please, Oh god Hunter, I want..." Daryl moved his body, on the bed, so he could stare down at her, sleeping in his arms, she had woken a few minutes after Merle, Andrea and little Sophia had left, feeling so cold, she then snuggled back into his warmth and fell back to sleep. She was dreaming, from her movements and moans it was about him, or rather his wolf.

"There oh god please ..."

"Darlin?" he had to wake her up, he was getting hard for her, and it certainly wasn't fair that she craved his wolf and not him, if he was a cruel man he would take her as she slept but he wasn't and that infuriated his wolf more.

Carol was dreaming Hunter was over her, all around her his warmth protecting as he gently pushed her into the soft snow. Her back felt cold her front on fire, as he stood over her, his nose sniffing her smelling her arousal. Suddenly his paw swept down her front taking her jeans from her body, his nose now closer to her core, he ripped her thong off and slowly brought his tongue out to taste her. Carol couldn't stop him if she tried, she should scream push him off, but the feeling of his long tongue slipping in deeper. How good it felt moaning his name she was shocked to see her body change, fur appeared on her hands, screaming she woke up in his arms.

"Darlin, you ok?" How much more control, did he expect his body to go through?. His was so hard, yet it wasn't him she had been dreaming about, it was her mate.

"Er yeah umm where"s Sophia Why are you here?"

"I found you in the snow sweetheart, after I heard Sophia scream. Can you tell me what happened?" Shaking her head from her thoughts, there was no way she was admitting, what she had just dreamed about.

"I don't know" You sure do darlin, he thought to himself, and you were damn well dreaming about me too, yet he would leave it for now. He could smell her arousal, she was soaking, if he didn't move away soon he would be having her.

"Sweetheart, Sophia is with Merle and Andrea at the festival, would you like to go still?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" her face still flaming from her thoughts.

"Well, you were so cold before and I can understand if you want to stay at home darlin"

"No way are you backing out of this date mister no way. You promised me a date and I want one"

"Oh you, do, do ya, and what else are you hoping for Carol?" he lifted her face to his ,eyes searching, seeing the answer he wanted, his lips met hers. Feeling his tongue slip out and taste her lips, asking for entry, she opened her mouth willingly taking his tongue deep inside her warmth, both trying to get the upper hand as the kiss deepened, his arms came around her tightening pulling her to his hard body, as he lay her on the bed towering over her, yet careful not to crush her. She was so delicate so small to his large frame, he didn't want to hurt her, yet if he continued,his wolf, would be let loose and all bets would be off. Slowly pulling away from the intense kiss, he looked down at her.

"Why did you stop?"

"Carol, ya ain't ready for what I want to give you. Let's get to know each other some more?" It sounded more what a pussy would say, then the fearsome leader, yet he wasn't ready to hurt her yet, and he would.

"Don't you want me Daryl" he threw his head back and actually laughed ,god if only she knew how much, how fucking hard he was for her, how he ached to slip inside her take what was his, Make her his mate, no he was too on edge he would hurt her tonight if he did, He knew once the wolf took over he would no longer be in control. If she wasn't ready, the mating would hurt, especially when he became erect inside her, he was large now, but once inside his mate he would swell inside her and knot or lock as some called it so engorged until he ejaculated. It would hurt her so much, damn he hated this, the human body couldn't cope, now if she was a wolf. All he would have to do was bite her, with being an alpha male he could change her, as he made her his, but then there was Sophia. and don't even go there, with how pissed Carol would be when if she changed.

"Darlin I want you so damn much feel" moving her hand towards his throbbing cock, he let her feel how much he did.

"Oh"

"Yeah oh, If I gave ya what you wanted, what we both wanted ,there is no way we would meet up with Sophia"

"Oh " her soft words slipped out

" OH indeed, Soon darlin, I promise, a whole night of loving just me and you"

"In the forest?" where had that come from, never had she thought about making love outside, never mind in a forest. Daryl looked at her, seeing the shock in her eyes

"That what ya want in the cold snow me on top of you, warming you, loving you?" seeing her face go red, was that the dream she had had?, his wolf making love to her in the snow, outside so all could hear her scream, him howl.

"I need to get ready, let me grab some warm clothes" He took it, as the conversation was over for the time being, he had so many thoughts running through his head. They would be pushed to the side for now, they were going to have a good night and his needs would wait.

"Go get ready baby we will go meet them, when ya ready" his hands grabbed her face as she walked past kissing her softly.


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl's body screamed at him to follow his mate, but for now he would wait. He had shown enough of both himself and Hunter to her, even let the wolf drift into her dreams, shown her what it would be like when they do mate. It was now not a case of if, but when, for he had lost all will to let her go. He would make it all possible after all he was the Alpha of the pack.

* * *

Merle, Andrea and Sophia sipped hot chocolate watching as the lights slowly come on in beautiful colours, twinkling in the cold snowy night.

"She's his mate isn't she?" Merle looked down at Sophia surprised to hear her ask such a question, had he even heard right?.

"Sorry pumpkin what did ya say?"

"My Mum is Dixie's mate isn't she?" Merle had no idea what to say, so shocked to hear the words come from a child and a young one at that, she had been taught well by her mummy, maybe a little too well.

"Where did...I mean... what ...how?" he looked at his mate asking for a little bit of help here, seeing her laughing.

"Honey, Carol has brought Sophia up to know all about wolves, the mating, everything so I am not surprised she has asked and Sophia sweetheart I don't think we should be calling the alpha male, as big and strong as he is, Dixie do you?" Andrea laughed tapping her nose gently, loving how the little girl giggled.

"Well I don't care Dixie doesn't mind he's soft and cuddly, not like people say he is" Merle bent down next to her, smiling he picked her up in his arms and held her close.

"You pumpkin are too smart for ya own good, My brother is not someone I would call soft" he laughed, loving this little girl more and more, she was a refreshing change in a world so cruel.

"He is to me and mummy and I love him" Merle's heart melted at such innocence, his brother was loved more than he realised, this could work he felt it could.

"Who do you love darling?" Carol questioned as they approached the others.

"Mummy!" wriggling from Merle's arms she reached to her mum cuddling into her shoulder as Carol held her close

"I was telling Merle how soft and cuddly Dixie is and how I love him" Carol laughed at her daughter's words, not seeing the grin that had come across Daryl's face and the winks both he and her daughter shared

"Well I wouldn't be calling him soft he's the scariest, largest wolf in the US, with one of the largest packs. I don't think he got to the top by being soft. But darling if that is what you think of him that's fine with me. Tomorrow we may head out to see if we can track him deeper into the woods. Would you like that pumpkin?"

"Yes Mummy I want to learn more about him"

"Oh and Andrea, don't think I've forgotten what went on earlier, I think both you and I have some talking to do tonight you can tell me all about how you and Merle met"seeing the look on her friends face, Andrea knew she was in trouble, opening her mind to both her mate and leader she asked for their help and guidance on this. Were they ready to tell her the truth and maybe risk everything, or did they let things progress slowly and see how it went?.

Seeing both men straighten, stiffening up, Andrea's thoughts stopped, they had felt something, yet Carol and Sophia had not noticed as yet. Andrea could feel something, the smell of death was close

"Leave it with me" was all that Daryl sent through to her, he had his mind on what was enclosing in.

"It's the same smell and feeling I had at the airport" Andrea sent through to the men

"I know darling, I can feel it too" Merle sent back pulling her tighter to him, trying to smell the air, what was it that was near he knew that smell, and from the way his brother moved, he knew full well, who it belonged too.

"Fuck..."

"Hunter what is it?"

"We need to get them out of here now!" Carol noticed a change in all three of the adults, confused she pulled Sophia tighter to her, something wasn't right, yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

"What's wrong?" she automatically scanned the crowd for something she didn't even know she was looking for.

"It's cold we need to get Sophia home" was all Daryl said, as he moved them towards the narrow lane, that would lead back towards the cabin. He didn't like this feeling, his mate and child were not safe, tonight he would have to tell them. Then move them to the forest, it was the only way he could protect them, from what was coming. As he herded them towards the snowy lane, trying his best not to scare either, he glanced behind to see that both Merle and Andrea were following, scanning the surrounding area, as they walked behind them.

"Carol dear" stopping in his tracks, his senses on full alert , he turned to the man who spoke to his mate. Philip,what the hell did he want? Now he knew what the danger was, the signs the smell, they were all coming from him. He had been in a presence, that was known to both Daryl and Merle, the smell was rancid, and hit their nostrils hard almost making them both choke. Their wolves, itching to pull out of their bodes and rip the person apart, who's smell was attached to this human, in front of them.. Thank god, he was too dumb to even notice their behavior, his focus was mainly on Carol and Sophia. In fact the look he shot them, made Daryl want to rip his damn throat out. But not now, he couldn't, they were in grave danger. Their grandfather was close, it was obvious he had yet to disclose, who Daryl and Merle really were, if he had neither would be alive right now. Sending a signal back to his pack he heard the reply call through the wild, danger was approaching and fast.

"Oh Philip you scared me!" Carol jumped back, as he moved closer to them all.

"Sorry I just wondered, why you were out so late and now I see you are with Mr Dixon and his brother and who is this beautiful lady?" Carol didn't like the way he was looking at her, or how his eyes, moved over her, she felt dirty, disgusted. Stepping back a little, she felt the warmth coming from Daryl, soothing her. She ached to reach out for his hand, knowing if she did, that would be a sign of weakness in front of this man.

"This is my good friend Andrea, Merle's girlfriend" Carol, felt a shift in the atmosphere, a fear came over her and she wanted home in her cabin, the wolves howls seemed to echo around the valley, creeping closer she was sure

" Those damn wolves are loud tonight, be glad when we go hunting tomorrow. Catch the pack and skin them" Philip didn't realize, he had spoken the words aloud, until he heard the soft gasps from the others. Quickly covering his mistake he turned a smile to Andrea.

"What a pity all the beautiful ladies are taken, well almost all, Carol, I would like to take you to dinner tomorrow if that is ok?" he hadn't given up on this woman and her child yet, he wanted them badly for himself and no way was Daryl having them, he had befriended her for a reason and god damn it he had been there first, he deserved them.

He almost missed the possessive look Daryl shot him, if he hadn't glanced from Carol to him. So that was how it was, well he would change that soon.

"How could you say that Philip? and in front of a child, No I will not go out with you thank you for the offer, but I do not wish to get involved with a person who can speak so openly about killing a wolf" rushing off in disgust with what he had said, pulling Sophia with her, who was close to tears.

"I think my woman has told you to leave her alone, step near her again and I will rip ya throat out boy. Do I make myself clear?" Philip, was so concerned about Carol, he never heard Daryl moved closer to him, felt the words grate against him.

"What? How dare you Carol would never look at..." Daryl grabbed the little shit by his arm, crushing it hard, ensuring he would leave marks

"I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Nodding Philip stumbled to the floor as Daryl let him go, smirking at the man, he kicked him for good measure, before taking off after his mate. Proud that she had stood up for him, his wolf even happier. As the three adults went to find Carol and Sophia, Nathan came out of the shadows, over by the house, heading towards Philip he put his hand out to help him up.

"Well I see your first run in with Hunter, didn't go down to well, but now you have something to hold over him"

"What...that wa...you mean he was...and you are just telling me now. Get the fucking gun's" Nathan, stopped him in mid flow, grabbing the arm, Daryl had left his mark on

"No that would be too quick a death, you want the woman and the child, you want the pack gone" Nathan pushed the man for answers. He had to have him thinking his way.

"Of course"

"We wait, she is the key to all this, that woman is his mate" Philip,put his hand over his mouth the other running through his hair

"No, that's not possible a human and a wolf, no never" He couldn't believe what this man was saying, how could it be?.

"It is true the possessive way he protects her, the one thing about all this he will struggle to mate with her, it will rip him apart as much as his wolf wants to claim her, his human half will not allow it. He will be fighting that along with you,he will put her in danger then we strike"

"But that is sick it cannot be allowed, a human cannot mate with a wolf"

"It is what happened with their parents, and he saw the results, or should I say what was left of them when I had finished. I made sure he knew the outcome of what their parents had done. I ripped their fathers skin from his body, their mother too. Daryl was the one who found them, yet for some reason he never allowed Merle, to see, the full extent of their injuries."

"But..." Philip still could not get his head around this new piece of information.

"She is the key to killing him, and the pack, he will stop at nothing to protect her, even turn away from all he believes to protect her, do what you want to her, Hell fuck her in front of him, for all I care,he will go crazy, then and only then can you kill him, claim it as protecting her. Once he is dead your men can move in. They have women and puppies, all are in a camp, we just have to find it"

"You are sick, so unstable to do that to your family, I love it" the younger man smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

The house felt cold as Carol walked in, or was that her blood?, the way Philip had spoken, the way Daryl had reacted, her mind all over the place.

"Mummy" small hands pulled at her sleeves, pulling her from her thoughts, she had to get Sophia to bed it was late, looking around she felt a warmth, behind her .Surprised to see it was Daryl,had she expected any different?. The heat from him enclosing her, without him touching, It warmed her blood, made her feel alive, what was it about this man who made her want to turn into his embrace and trust him so openly?. Her eyes drifted around the room, Merle was helping Andrea build the fire, yet she could feel a tension in the room.

"Sweetie let's get your jammies on and a hot chocolate, then bed" Sophia smiled at her mummy, she was very tired.

"Mummy can Aunty Andrea and Uncle Merle put me to bed and read to me" she begged hoping they would, anything to get her mummy and Daryl alone.

"I don't think..." she responded before Andrea spoke.

"Carol let us, we would love to" she replied her eyes drifting to Daryl,the words clear without her telling him.

"Let them darlin, I need to talk, I mean we need to talk" Looking at Daryl, then back at Andrea she knew something was going on, it was big and she was sure it involved Philip, yet looking in Daryl's eyes she felt safe and secure, why she had no idea.

"Ok... er let me get her..." Daryl stopped her from moving, his arms wrapping around her, his lips against her ear

"They can get her hot chocolate, please darlin let me talk to ya" she nodded her head, she had a feeling, this man, never begged anyone for anything, nodding her head she gave Sophia a hug and a kiss, as did Daryl, she guided them into her small office, hidden at the side of the kitchen.

Sitting in her chair she waited, whilst he closed the door too, leaning back he crossed his arms and placed his head against the door, breathing out. How did you tell a human you were in love with them and you were their mate, a wolf?.

"Do I need a drink for this?" seeing Daryl rub a hand down his face, she waited

"Ya might" without thought she moved to the small cabinet at the side, and pulled out a small bottle of brandy, with two glasses, pouring them she handed one to him.

"Ok, I think I am ready for what you have to say" Daryl, almost laughed at her words, no way was she ready for this. No human would be ready for this.

"Damn woman I have no idea ,where to damn well start" he placed his drink on the side and moved in front of her, bending to his knees, he placed his hands on hers

"Beginning is normal the best" she replied looking into his blue eyes.

"Not with this, we don't have much time as it is. You are not safe here, ya or Sophia. They know" he took a deep breath.

"What?... who?...knows" he stopped her words with a heated kiss, only way he knew how, stepping away he moved to the door again, his hands running through his hair, she looked loved, and she was, by him.

"Going to do this real fast ok. Listen and listen well sweetheart. Philip, is a danger to ya and Sophia, he knows you are my mate that ….." Carol stood up, her hand rising to stop him

"Hold on Mate what the hell Daryl?, Mate is what they use as a wolf's..." she looked at him, then at his eyes, no it could not be. He allowed her to see inside him, knowing she understood, yet scared to speak it out

"No... you can't be" she moved towards him, her hand resting on his cheek, as his face turned into it, loving the warmth

"Be who?"

"Your him, oh my god you're Hunter. AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I AM YOUR MATE?" then it all hit her, she fainted in his arms, as the others ran into the room, after hearing her shout.

"What did you do to my mummy you said you wouldn't hurt her, you promised" Sophia ran at him her little fists hitting hard , her tears threatening to fall, it broke his heart, seeing her so upset. Handing Carol to Merle he picked her up, cuddling her to him.

"She fainted sweet pea, I was just telling her about who I was"

"oh... IIIII... soooryy Dixie" he kissed her cheek

"It's ok darlin, tell ya what, why don't you show Merle ya room, pack a bag for a few days. You and mummy are coming to live with me for a while. Is that ok with you sweetie?"

"Really Dixie we get to see the pack, see what you are really like?" her excitement rubbing off on the other adults.

"Honey, do ya not think we live in houses?" her little face dropped and he openly laughed

"Typical humans all think so wrong about us. Well you will have a nice surprise, I have a huge house, lots of bedrooms, swimming pool, and places for ya to explore" her face lit up as she kissed his cheek.

"Ok daddy, I will go get my things" he smiled at her innocence, he would protect her with everything he had.

"Andrea can ya grab some stuff for Carol, we need to leave" all three worked quickly as Daryl placed Carol, in his truck, she would wake soon and he wanted her safe within his environment ,when she did. There she could scream and shout, but here she was no longer safe, the danger was enclosing fast. Philip would know by now who he was, he would know the one way to get him to conform, that would be to take the one thing, no the two things that meant the world to him, His mate and daughter, he could no longer protect them here, as he had no reason as yet to move in to hers, but at his, she would be safe, they could prepare. The time was coming for the men to meet their grandfather, and end this hell they had all gone through.

* * *

Carol woke wondering where she was, the bed was large and soft, the covers of the finest cotton. The room was darker colours, yet warm, sitting up slowly she looked around. Where was Sophia? Oh god had they been taken? Were they safe? Yes she answered that question herself,her gut instincts told her she was safe as could be. Moving out of the bed, she checked that she was dressed, yes she had her t-shirt on and some sleeping shorts. Placing her feet on the floor, they sank into the cream carpet, which was so soft under foot, as she walked to the half-opened door. Peering out she saw the large hall was lit by small wall lights, she could see stairs, and three doors to her right. Heading down the hall, she walked down the stairs, her hand gripping the banister hard. As she walked further down, she saw it was more open planned with a large fire casting light across the floor. Sitting on the couch was Daryl, his head laid back as if in sleep.

"Ya ok there sweetheart?" his eyes opened and he turned his full attention to her, taking her in, wow she was stunning, he had to force himself to stay in the chair, if he moved she would be under him, with him deep inside her, making her come hard.

"Where's Sophia?" she moved slowly towards him, to the fire, letting it warm her cooling skin, yet when she looked into his eyes, she saw the heat and desire there. Her body heated up in moments, what was this man doing to her? This wolf?. He moved in his seat, shifting further forward as she sat on the small table in between his legs.

"She's asleep safe upstairs darlin. Has Andrea with her" He reached his hands out, stroking the skin on her thigh, he had to be gentle, not scare her off.

"which room?" her thoughts were not on her questions, but on what he was doing, she should walk away, run and take Sophia with her. Yet the moment his fingers touched her soft skin, she wanted to jump in his arms, rip her clothes off and demand he take her. Little did she know he could read her thoughts, since bringing her into his den, his place of safety, he could read her thoughts.

"Can read what ya thinking Carol, every dirty thought, that is going through that mind" How he ached to act on them, but she needed answers and he would provide them.

"Sophia is in the room next to yours, and yes I would love to take ya hard and fast or slow and easy, I don't care, I want ya bad darlin, so fucking bad" he moved towards her, sliding her from the table on to his lap, letting her feel without a doubt how hard he was for her. His lips took hers, his tongue demanding entry, arms tightening as her legs moved around his waist. He wanted more, needed more, the waiting was over for them both.

"Are ya going to let me Carol?" he had to ask see if she wanted this as much as he did. Once they mated that was it, she was his forever. It would hurt, yet he would guide her through the pain.

"I want you, I'm scared" his lips traced down her neck as he nipped at her skin, his teeth sinking in and marking her.

"I won't lie darlin, when we mate it will hurt at first, but once we're mated, once I knot inside ya the pain will go, the pleasure so rewarding. You will be mine in every sense of the word, my mate, my lover. My wolf" the words whispered against the soft skin on her neck.

"Be gentle with me Daryl, I want you so much" lifting her small body into his arms, he carried her upstairs to his room, the same one she had awoken in moments ago. Sliding her down his aroused body he shut the door, as he took her lips with his. The passion he unleashed on her was devastating never had she felt like this. Her knees went weak as he picked her up and carried her to their bed

"I will go slow darlin, so slow and gentle"


	11. Chapter 11

Placing her gently down on his bed, she felt sick with nerves, wanting him so badly, yet wondering, once his wolf would come out, then what?. She should be pushing him away, this wasn't right a human and wolf. What if...?.

"Don't think just feel darlin" his lips moved down her neck, his hands caressing her body, slipping under her top, yet shaking with need. Never had he felt this way, gentle he said to himself, gentle. Carol focused on his eyes as they met hers, watching them darken with desire, moving her hands around his neck she pulled him forward for a kiss, their tongues tangling with each other, their need escalating fast. Allowing him to take her top off, the coolness hit her burning skin, goosebumps appearing along it. His wolf, wanted to rut with her, take her as an animal would, Daryl fought against him, getting control, as he looked down at Carol. Her breasts perfect for his large hands, lifting each one he massaged them before taking her right one deep into his hot mouth, tongue and teeth working on her. Dampness between her thighs had him breathing hard, she was soaking wet for him and he could smell her arousal.

"Baby, I want ya so much" he mumbled against her heated skin, her hands sank deep into his hair, holding him in place as he sucked the nipple harder, his scruff, causing redness against her pale skin. She bucked up against his arousal, his body reacting automatically as he pinned her to the bed, hands grabbing her wrists forcing them above her head as he licked down her neck, sniffing her skin, then he bit hard, marking her as his. Carol screamed at the pain, then felt his tongue lick her blood away, it felt so soft, she shivered under him, her body moving closer, wanting this man more than anything in the world.

"You bit me" she moaned as his tongue continued to sooth her pain

"I know, gonna mark ya more, when the pleasure hits Scratch me, claw me, make me yours darlin. Let the world, the pack know ya own me" she wrestled her hands from him as her nails dug into his back, under his shirt.

"I want to see you, see what belongs to me." pulling back he pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his tattoos, and marks to her. Proud of who he was, more so when her eyes widened and took her fill. Her fingers ghosted down his stomach, causing him to clench his muscles, as raw need rushed through him

"Baby Please I can only stand so much" he bent his head, as she continued her path, lower she went running her nail along the top of his waistband

"You are beautiful, all muscles, all man" his breathing became deeper, his body shaking as she slowly undid his belt and button. Grasping her hand in his, he stopped her actions

"Only if you are sure honey, I can't be played with not now" his words touched her, he was so vulnerable to her, like a scared animal, which was strange to her. This man was the leader of a pack, well-known throughout the states. And yet here he was at her mercy, begging her not to tease him. A smile came across her face, oh she had plans and more to tease him, she no longer wanted the gentle side, she ached to have him dominate her. Take her like he wanted, she trusted him not to hurt her. Daryl's eyes flew to hers, his hand stroking her cheek as he nodded, he heard every thought that had gone through her head, the time for slow was going. Kissing her deeply he nipped at her lips, has hands moving down her body under her sleeping shorts, one large digit slipped between her folds as he felt how wet she was for him. Unable to move much he finally ripped the pants from her in one quick action, dipping another finger in he moved them slowly along her folds. The brought them to his mouth tasting her essence, she tasted so good

"Gonna taste ya darlin. Gonna make ya come with my mouth" Carol felt her body shuddering, when he moved between her legs, his knees hitting the floor beside the bed, he pulled her to his mouth. Casting one long look at her, he moved his head and dipped his tongue, a long slow stroke along her folds had her writhing beneath him. He smiled against her as he took her clit into his mouth sucking it hard. Her moans were music to his ears as he continued his assault, lips teeth and tongue working her to orgasm. Her body moved with his, her hands now gripping his hair tight, almost ripping it from his roots.

"Please god , please" she had no idea what she was begging for, all she knew was he could give it her, when he added a finger, she flew over. Her orgasm ripping through her body, as his mouth flooded with her juices, she tasted, so sweet. Moving up her body he took her swollen nipples into his mouth sucking on them hard, not allowing her to come down from the high he had sent her. She had never felt anything like it, he was playing her body like an instrument, yet ensuring, it was her pleasure that came first. Reaching out to him she was, aching to touch him as he was doing to her, he shook his head as he placed her hands up above her head holding them in his large one, as his fingers ghosted down her shaking body

"No darlin this is for ya and you only, another time you can please me, tonight is for you" his mouth followed his fingers, as he kissed her all over, nipping as well as biting. Again he brought her to the edge, letting her stay there, he undid his jeans, letting hem fall to the floor, her eyes opened wide, when she saw his size, no way was that fitting in her. She moved back as if in fear, yet Daryl pulled her to him, soothing her with his lips

"Calm down darlin, it will fit, I promise"

"No, no it won't please no it's too big" he understood her fear, he was large in both size and width , yet he knew his mate would be able to take him all. He stroked against her,his touch like electricity through her body. He nuzzled her with his teeth, then she felt something cold and wet pushing at her core, it snuffled and making her jump in surprise, her hands going to shoulders yet feeling fur.

"What when did you..." then she remembered how gentle he had been with her, so exquisite, so wonderful. She stopped her trembling as she waited hearing his words in her head. How could this be? When and how could he read her thoughts, like he did.

"Don't move..." She forced herself to stay still, even though her whole body trembled under Hunter's heavy body. Carol heard him take in a deep breath then his tongue found her once more burying itself deep inside her core.

She was panting as his mouth worked at her, as his hands, that had not changed, grabbed her around her ass, moving her to him. Unable to help herself, Her hips flexed in response to the tongue that plied its way through her cleft. Then, his hands began to tighten their hold while he continued lapping at her. His grip continued to contract until she was sure, that his fingers were sinking deep in to the flesh of her buttocks. Despite the heat blazing between her legs, she hissed as his fingers squeezed even more.

There will be pain... he spoke in her mind as she willed herself still, stopping herself from twisting away from him, as his long tongue continued sliding through her, exploring her. The agony burning her ass, came to mingle with the agony of pleasure that rolled through her. Carol arched back as that marvellous tongue teased and stroked her folds.

"Oh my God!" she panted and then, unable to contain herself any longer, She jerked hard at the hips, as another orgasm shot through her core. She knew she could not move, that she was not permitted, but still his body had its way with her,as that long tongue slipped forward and across her . She felt his paws now digging into her ass, how it felt like it was burning as much as her body was, while his tongue stroked across her folds, again and again, daring her to lose control, tempting her to step away from the delicious onslaught that would not let her go. She did not move, shuddering in place as her climax rolled through her body in heavy waves. Goosebumps broke across her skin and she took a deep, shaky breath that caught in her throat as his paws released her cheeks at last, guiding her to turn on all fours.

"I don't know if I can, Daryl, oh god please." His tongue ran down her back once more. Warm and velvety, soothing her as best he could. Keeping his wolf, at bay as best, knowing it was ready to be let out. He owned her now, she was his mate even though he had not taken her completely. His words echoed in her head, as she tried to deny him.

. "You don't own me," she said, breaking away, only to sigh, as his paws slid down her sides, then back up again setting her in place, how his wolf wanted her.

. "I told ya I will never hurt you, only pleasure." His voice in her mind, like warm honey as he continued

" Hurt then pleasure, my mate, my love" she sent back, no longer needing the answers as to how or why?.Paws that could have crushed the bones of her wrist to powder only seconds before roamed freely upon her body. So wrong, yet so wonderful

"Now on all fours for me mate, let me take you as I demand!"

Carol turned her back to him and then felt him once more as he pressed himself against her. Hard muscles made themselves felt, when he reached around her, his fur encircling her while his member felt huge against her backside.

"This is all I have thought of since I met ya, since I knew your were my mate," he murmured in her head, then bent down to the side of her neck, nipping lightly at her skin as he did it.

"Your scent...your taste." His mouth was upon her shoulder and she hissed, when he bit down upon her skin. Enough to hurt, enough to draw blood. He could turn her now if he so desired, but it was too soon, he was happy with the little connection they had, through their thoughts, and body's.

"Place your hands upon the bed." She bent down and put her palms flat upon the smooth surface. She knew her ass, was filling his gaze in that moment ,and the thought of it made her even hotter. What is he doing to me? I'm not like this, yet she wanted it. So very much.

"Wider. Spread your hands farther apart." His voice had taken on a gruff tone, as if the moment had caught him up, as much as her. She set her hands wide apart, the effect being that she was bent over almost double on the bed Then it hit her, the scents of a pine the outdoors, him!.

The bed dipped and she cried out. His cock was enormous as she had thought earlier, only now it was between her legs. Not inside, but rather against her folds, sliding from behind, against the wetness of her desire. Paws, like hands seized her hips as he slid through her folds before pulling slowly back to do it again and again. Carol panted with ecstasy. His member was riding through her lips and up against her in a way that burned like fire, but stoked her passion higher with each pass. "Please...please," she panted,

"Take me. I'm ready." Suddenly her head jerked back hard as he took a fistful of her hair in his hand and pulled.

"I decide when," he said. The voice that had been only gruff a moment before, was now guttural with heavy desire. He rocked in hard against her and pulled back once more in a delicious stroke that threatened to send her over the edge. Then, he hesitated. She could feel him, his length ready to slide forward again, then abruptly he shifted and in a full, powerful stroke he entered her, filling her as deeply as she had ever been. This was it, through his desire, he prayed he would not rip her apart, yet deep down knowing if she was truly his mate , as the god's had predicted, then her body would accommodate him accordingly, how it would he had no damn idea, yet he had no desire to stop, he couldn't.

"Oh...my...God..." He piston back and then slammed forward hard enough to cause her hands to slide upon the bed.. One more thrust and she felt herself clench hard around him. Then a pain so harsh it ripped through her, he had knotted himself deep inside, their mating had begun. There was no warning...there were only muscles that convulsed deep in her abdomen, while pleasure exploded behind her blindfolded eyes. He rode her, pounding into her, like an animal in heat.. Again, her core rippled hard with pleasure, then she felt him become huge, swelling inside her. Desperate for him, she reached back to seize his fur in her hand. Together, they bucked wildly and then all thought drained away, as he arched in hard against her. The muscles in his abdomen flexed as he convulsed in an orgasm that Carol,felt to her toes. And, for the third or was it fourth time she came with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Waking up nestled within a cocoon of soft fur, Carol stretched her body aching in places she never knew existed. Her hands grasped the soft fur, her naked body lay on, she knew she was alone. Daryl, no Hunter, had left her to rest. Looking in the mirror positioned near the bed she saw the damage that he'd left on her small body, damage she had been ecstatic to receive, she would heal of that she knew. Her hand ghosted along the bite mark she had on her neck, she had read that once a wolf marked its mate that was it for life. He would protect her with his last breath, her body shuddered at that. Then her thoughts went to Philip, and the danger that seemed to lurk around him. Lifting her weary head, she finally took a proper look at the room, she was in, so like the man himself, a warm comforting place, with thick warm blankets, and the soft fur surrounding her, where was this from, who did the fur belong to?.

"Lie down darlin, rest, I will be with ya shortly" the voice came clear into her mind, softly smiling she curled further into the warmth knowing Hunter would answer all, more should she ask. The one thought, running through her mind,why was she not running scared for what they had done?. How could she, he had given her more than she could ever hope, his love-making was beyond words, the way he looked after her, ensured as best he could that the mating would be as painless as possible. All he had done for her was out of love, she knew, where did they go from here? Turning herself she glanced at the clock, early hours of the morning. She needed to check Sophia, how long had they made love for?.

"All night" she heard in her head, it did not surprise her, he had taken her over and over, letting her feel his love, not one part of her body had been left untouched, she had screamed until she was hoarse, yet she wanted more. To feel him deep inside her as he made her his, her body would not be able to handle much for now, but soon she would have him again. He made her soar, tingle and come so hard that she would never walk away.

Yet was it safe to stay?. What if Philip got him? then what would happen?. How would the pack take to her, after all she was human and they were...

"Too many questions, Stop darlin" the voice calmed her, how she wished he was holding her, telling her this, comforting her. Two powerful arms came around her as the bed dipped.

"I'm here baby" he kissed her shoulder, tightening his hold around her small frame

"I never heard you" she whispered as her fingers traced his hand.

"Sophia is fine my love, Andrea has her, she is sleeping peacefully, unlike her mummy, who should be drained from what we did" his lips near her ear, he moaned as she moved further back into his naked body.

"Why were you not here when I awoke?" she had to ask, needed to know if he enjoyed it as much as her, or was she just hoping ... Her body got pulled into his, as tight as he could, into his fully aroused one

"I needed to make sure the house was shut down for the night, that the pack were on alert. I left for half an hour darlin no more, and came back the moment ya called me. Never will I leave your side my love. Never ya own me now, all I have, I am yours. do not doubt my love for you ever Carol. My love for you, Sophia and any other children we get blessed with" Her breath caught in her throat when his large hand enclosed her stomach, they had used no protection, could she be already pregnant?.

"I hope you are darlin, if that is ok with you?. I want ya to bare my children, see you swell with my baby inside you"

"It's too soon, we have only known each other a few days, would it be possible to have your baby, but..." Stopping her words with his kisses, he turned her in his arms, whilst she kissed him with all she had, tears falling from her eyes, she had never felt this loved, wanted, needed by a man in her life. Yet he was no man, he was more than, that and she felt so lucky to have him as hers. She prayed to herself that nothing would come between them, no one would hurt them. Brushing the tears from her face, his eyes brightening as he looked at her, he knew what she was thinking, yet could not give her the assurance,yet what she needed. They had to sort out Philip, as well as their grandfather, he had yet, to introduce her to his pack, he knew they would be loyal and protect her. However there was one he felt would could cause a problem, and the right words in the right ears could cause unrest within the pack. He hoped Karen, would understand, that she was never to be his mate or partner , Carol was his, for now he would enjoy the comfort of his mate's arms. She would be too sore for anything but comfort, even though she was wriggling her body against his, almost begging to be taken again

"Soon my love, ya too sore. Let us rest awhile, I need to hold ya as I sleep" curling his body around her he pulled the covers over, enclosing them within the warmth.

The blanket of fur was handmade for me years ago by an elder, to keep the evil away, I got told by him, that when my first child, is born, this would protect them and my family" His words soft against her ear, he watched as her fingers ran through the fur.

"It reminds me of you, when I awoke I first thought I was still surrounded by you. I felt safe and loved"

"That is what it's intended to do darlin to make you feel safe and loved. It's time to sleep Carol, Sophia will be up soon and I want ya well rested. Well as rested as can be"

"I love you " she mumbled kissing his lips, allowing his tongue to thrust inside, the words having stumbled from her mouth, without a care. Maybe it was too soon, she knew how she felt though, there was no denying it, if she was truly honest with herself, she had felt it the moment they met.

"As I love ya" he confirmed settling them both down, listening to her breathing until she finally fell back to sleep. His wolf contented, as it wrapped around its mate, knowing if any danger came near either her or their daughter Sophia, he would kill them without thought. Glancing over her body, he saw his mark, kissing it softly he felt her shudder, smirking to himself he finally allowed sleep to take him. Tomorrow would be a new day, and he needed to be alert and ready for anything.

* * *

Philip continued pacing back and forth, his hands running through his hair, why the hell had the old man not told him about Daryl?. It would also mean Merle must be one too, then if Carol was Daryl's mate they would end up having sex. The thought churned his stomach, he had to make sure that never happened, the once those two mated, it would make The Alpha male, stronger, more protective, no that was so not happening, Carol was his and his alone. He would never allow a runt like him, to mark one hair on his woman's body.


	13. Chapter 13

A/n thank you for all your support and reviews with this story. I will be back to it soon, having had an operation I have been told to rest, one thing I hate doing xx


	14. Chapter 14

**The stench in the air, had her heaving, it wasn't a smell they were use to in the complex. Yet it brought the fur standing up on her body, following the scent she moved closer to their Alpha's house, surely he, of all people. would not subject the pack to this kind of danger. Even in he was thinking with a certain part of his body, he would not put the pack in danger. Yet that smell was one thing and one thing only human!. Sneaking into the open planned patio area, she moved within the shadows.**

 **"Get off my property before I throw ya off" Daryl had felt her before she had even ventured onto his land, the gall of one of the pack daring to approach without permission at night was a no go when it came to The Dixon's.**

 **"I came to see if..." her head bowed down at her leader, trying to be as submissive as possible, she ached for him. Her body calling to his, yet she knew her needs would not be met tonight.**

 **"I DON'T CARE GET THE HELL AWAY" As his voice rose, he heard the soft sound of footsteps approaching from within the house. Body reacting automatically to its mate, turning he watched her move towards him, her body enclosed in the soft fur cover he had left her sleeping in. The growl took him by surprise as Karen launched herself across the patio, aiming to hurt whoever had taken his attention. Quick reflexes stopped her, his hand coming around her neck squeezing her throat. Carol stepped back, wondering what the hell was going on who was this woman that looked like she was about to kill her?. Looking at the way Daryl held her, the muscles in his arms tightening as he squeezed harder. The words hissed in anger at the younger woman. Carol wanted answers.**

 **"HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU CAN HURT HER" Throwing Karen into the wall, he turned to Carol, worried how she would react at such violence, yet all he was doing was protecting what was his.**

 **"Please...I...Hun..." Trying to work her words through her bruised throat, Karen tried to apologise, hating the woman who had his attention. Her jealousy running through her veins like liquid, as she watched the way their leader watched the woman, the human that she smelt only moments ago.**

 **"Get off my property now and I will forget this ever happened, you leave us alone" his words final, disgusted at the whole episode, more so as he would have some damn explaining to do to his mate. No way would she leave it be, oh no his mate would want answers and by the look on her face she would want them sooner rather than later.**

 **Karen didn't miss the way Daryl changed his body language when it came to this human, could this be his mate?, surely not. It was impossible, no wolf had ever mated with a human, oh she had heard the rumors about The Dixon's but this no, Daryl was hers he belonged with a wolf, one of his own kind, Not this, this woman, who...**

 **"ENOUGH" He had opened his mind, showing Karen the ways in which he would hurt her if she continued this stupidity. Yet she wasn't giving up without a fight, if this meek, weakling of a human was his mate then she would have to learn to fight for what was hers. Starting now, Daryl felt his body tense, he could feel the tension in Karen, never had a wolf disobeyed their leader, just because he had fucked her.**

 **"Did you know I shared his bed each night before you came here, that we made love..." her words pushed back down her throat , as Daryl went for her. Carol looked at them both, the reaction from Daryl proving to her without words that Karen was speaking some truth. Leaving them she ran inside, hurt and confused as to what had just happened**

 **"You disrespect my mate, DISRESPECT ME! for that you are banished from the pack, take your things and leave tonight. I will ensure you are no longer protected. Your jealousy has made you dangerous. Leave" turning his back he headed into the house, locking the doors, he went in search of his mate, he had some making up to do.**

 **"You ok?" Turning to the softly spoken voice, he had almost forgotten Andrea was there, looking after Sophia**

 **"Yeah, How's sweet pea?" raking his fingers through his hair, he could feel his mate's hurt, he really needed to go to her, yet he was concerned about Sophia too. It had been a weird night for them all.**

 **"She's sleeping. Settled well, so if it is ok with you I'm going home" Daryl nodded, thanking her for her time. Andrea reached out to him, sensing his upset and turmoil, more so now since he had made Carol his in almost every way but one.**

 **"Be gentle with her Daryl, it is still all new to her" A small smile graced his face as he headed into the kitchen instead of straight upstairs, which had been his first instinct. Going to her now when he was so on edge, his body pumped in anger, would do neither of them any good. He would hurt her without intending to, reaching for the trusty whiskey, he poured a small amount into a glass, and drank, allowing the smooth liquid to warm his cold insides. Opening his mind he checked that Tyresse and Bob would be able to escort Karen off the compound, both were confused but asked no questions. Daryl knew it would not be the last he saw of Karen his gut instinct told him, reaching out for his mate, he felt her pain. Putting the glass down he headed towards her hiding place.**

* * *

 **Philip patience was running low, he had been up early and headed to Carol's house, his intentions to clear the air, apologise and convince her it would be in her best interest, or should he say the pack's interest that she moved in with him. He had been trying her front door for the last two hours, leaving it for around half an hour, then trying again. He knew Sophia would be up by now so why the hell was she not answering.**

 **"Chances are they took her"**

 **"What? Who?" Philip turned towards Nathan, what was the old man going on about now?.**

 **"I said chances are they took her" he sounded almost amused which irritated Philip no end.**

 **"What the hell are you on about old man?" Storming past him he headed into the house, ready to call his team to head into the woods.**

 **"The Dixon's will have them Carol and Sophia, as I said before she is his mate, and he will do everything in his power to protect them. I would say he has taken them into the woods, that thing you had so little off. What is it we call it?" Nathan looked up to the sky as if to think, smirking as he watched Philip slowly lose more of his control. Nathan clicked his fingers as if he just realised the answer**

 **"Of course, patience" getting into Philips face he sneered the words**

 **"You need to have patience, you want the woman and girl?" All Philip could do was nod**

 **"The you wait, they will screw up, it is only a matter of time and then..." Pointing his finger as if he was holding a gun. He shouted**

 **"BANG!" Philip hated this man more than his own father and that was saying something, he really was an evil bastard, and even wondered how the hell he even had a wife in the first place in order to have even had a daughter. There was no love for his own grandsons none at all.**

 **" Wait, Wait? How the hell can we wait what if he is fucking or mating whatever the hell you call it with her already?" Nathan shook his head, how stupid could this man be had he not explained it would rip her apart and there was no way his grandson would allow that. After all had that not happened to his daughter, no way had she not been hurt when that thing took her, the pain she must have gone through, the agony she must have suffered. Oh they would pay for even being born, his grandsons were evil, pure evil, monsters just like their father.**

 **" Did you not hear me about it ripping them apart?. Hell man I have studied this pack for years, no human and wolf can mate without pain and hurt My grandson would never allow pain to be inflicted on his mate, by him or anyone else. He is the soft one, how the hell he made Alpha is beyond me" shaking his head at the thought.**

 **"You better be right old man. Fine we wait" with that he headed into his study for a stiff drink.**

* * *

 **"Come on darlin, speak to me" He felt like a child begging for attention, and it was not a situation the Alpha male of the pack was comfortable with. He was so glad that Andrea had gone home, that all routes into his mind were shut bar, the one to his mate. Yet here he sat outside his bedroom, having been locked out. When did he become such a pushover?. Yet if he barged in there like he wanted to, then it would take him weeks, months even to win her trust. No he had to take it slow, and that wasn't something Daryl Dixon did. Certainly not after tasting her, being inside, having her every way he could. There wasn't a place on her body he hadn't touched or tasted, both his human form and his wolf wanted it again.**

 **"Leave me alone" was the angry reply, as he felt her tune him out. How the hell had she done that? No one could tune the Alpha male out like that.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Dixie did you upset my mummy?" Daryl came too when the soft words were spoken, looking around with sleepy eyes, he saw Sophia rubbing her eyes, what time was it? How long had he been out of it?. Stretching he knew he would suffer because of his mate, his bones hurt, he had been curled outside his bedroom door most of the night by the feel of him, like a damn lap dog. What sort of pussy whipped weakling had she turned him into?, worse she had blocked him from her mind. She was a rarity that much he knew, no human or wolf had the power to block him, so how had she?.

"Dixie I need a drink pwease?" His heart melted at her shy words, she was still sleepy, climbing to his feet, he gently wrapped her up within his embrace, casting a longing glance at the door of his bedroom, he headed towards the kitchen.

"So would you like milk or water sweetheart?"

"She will have milk" The words spoken came through clear in his mind, so his mate was awake was she?, and she dared to finally opt to talk to him by responding to a question he was asking their daughter. The message he sent back had her back up, as he organised some warm milk for Sophia, settling the little girl in his arms, he let her drink from her cup. Smirking to himself when he received the reaction he wanted from her mother, hearing her banging around upstairs, as she headed to the bathroom. Then hearing his bedroom door slamming and being relocked, it was so loud to his sensitive ears, yet Sophia was unable to hear anything. The explicit message Carol sent back telling him in no uncertain terms what he could do with himself, had him on his feet in seconds, startling Sophia

"Dixie?" he could feel Sophia's body tense in fear, how had he allowed his self control to go so quickly?, his mate was pushing him, sending a message straight back, he felt the walls close down on him, as she once again cut him off.

"It's ok sweetheart, thought I heard a noise, drink ya milk baby girl, then time to sleep, still too early for little ones to be awake" his words soft, as she settled back down content in his arms. Letting her finish her milk, he felt her go slack in his arms, glancing down he smiled at her fast asleep cup hanging from her small hand. Gently removing it he placed the empty cup in the sink and took the stairs, his mate may have shut her mind to him, thinking she had won, he had other idea's Once Sophia was settled back to bed, it was time for the Alpha male to take back the control, in their relationship, time to show her exactly who the hell owned her, and who he really was. No more playing nice, he refused to be locked out of his own bedroom any damn longer.

"Night honey bee" he whispered as he covered Sophia up, checking she had her teddy, kissing her on the forehead, he kept the small night light on. Taking a last peak before he gently shut the door, time to deal with her mother.

* * *

The fear ran through her body, as she left the safety of the compound behind had the hairs rising on her neck. Karen had never been alone in all her adult life, there had always been some partner in one way or another. Then when she got with the Alpha male, she thought she had it made, until that damn human came along and ruined it all for her. How the hell could he even allow it to happen, had he not learned from his parents?, that a human and wolf should never mate. That is wasn't possible without pain, so bad it would rip them apart. Yet when she arrived at his, she knew they had already made love, mated. Yet how could that be neither were in pain, neither effected in anyway except by the looks of it in love. Well certainly from the Alpha male's point of view, she wasn't so sure about the human after dropping her bombshell, so deep in thought she never realised she had walked almost to town. The snow falling harder, her feet, slipping as she fell to her knee's, tears freezing on her face. Where was she to go now?

"You ok there dear?" Deep in thought she almost missed the words, glancing up she saw the man hidden in the shadows of the gateway leading to a large driveway.

"Yes, sorry, just fell in this snow" Trying unsuccessfully to rise to her feet, she felt strong arms wrap around her and help her back up, her legs still shaky.

"Thank you" she whispered, her eyes meeting his.

"You are welcome, where are you heading, at this time of night it the cold?"

* * *

"You stay away from me Daryl Dixon, Hunter what ever the hell your name is. I mean it, come one step into this room and I am leaving with Sophia" If she wasn't so angry he would actually laugh at her comments, as if he would allow her to step one foot out of the house, never mind the compound. Oh no she was not winning this argument tonight, in fact she wasn't winning it any damn way.

"Carol, I'm giving ya one last chance darlin, open the door or I break it down choice is yours" Carol knew he wasn't lying she felt it in every bone in her body, quickly looking around, she wondered where she could hide, the windows were large but by the time she had them open he would... Her time was up the sound of the door being kicked through reached her ears, turning with her arms folded she watched him storm in.

"Well that was clever wasn't it. What think it's going to have me in awe that Daryl Dixon can break down a door, well done I am impressed"

"And there's me thinking It would take a lot more to impress ya" Oh he knew full well she was being sarcastic, but to be honest it was wasted on him. She had kept herself away from him, hidden herself from his wolf, and it wanted out. Stalking towards her, she took a step back, before standing ridged ready to defend herself. He wanted to attack, she was more than ready, no way was she allowing him near her body. Not after what that bitch had said

"Jealous darlin. Ya ain't got a reason to be" he took another step closer, her hand hitting out smacking him hard across the face, wiping the smirk from it. Tasting blood he licked his lips, eyes a blaze with desire.

"So ya like it rough sweetheart then why didn't ya say" inching closer, she could now feel his breath on her face. Yet refused to stand down, her eyebrows raised as she looked at him

"Take yourself out of my sight Daryl, you sunk so low to sleep with one of your whores in the pack. An Alpha male doesn't do that, not when he has located his mate, he stays faithful. he..." Daryl pulled back his teeth in a snarl, his words hissing with anger

"Ya a fucking human, what the hell was I suppose to do?" she was right though, with what she said, and he hated himself for it. Hated what was now happening with them, knowing it would be a cold day in hell before she welcomed him back into her body. His wolf screamed take her, yet his human form knew this was the consequences of his behaviour.

"Waited" that one small word stopped him in his tracks, his anger leaving him replaced by disgust, she was right, he should have waited. Not gone to another, not done what he had, bowing his head he took a step back, he could see it all slipping from his fingers.

"Oh so now the almighty Alpha has nothing to say" She was pissed, should he not fight for her, surely now they were mated he would do anything for her. Daryl shook his head, taking a deep breath he looked up to the ceiling and back to her.

"I have plenty to say, ya ain't ready to listen don't think ya ever will be. It was a mistake I should have never allowed my wolf to take over, to do what I did to ya. For that I am sorry" Turning on his heels he headed towards the open door, wanting to lick his wounds in the privacy of the woods

"THAT'S IT JUST WALK AWAY" He turned around seeing the anger radiate from her, she was stunning, his wolf was roaring inside aching to take her again.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YA WANT ME TO DO WOMAN. FUCKING TELL ME AND I WILL"


	16. Chapter 16

Watching the sun rise above the horizon, the pink shine casting various shadows on the snow, his weary body ached. His paws sinking into the snow that had fallen deeper over night, hiding the tracks made from the pack. His shoulders hung down, as the warm rays of the winter sun hit his fur, he had felt this overwhelming sadness years ago, when he came across his parents. Never did he think he would feel it again. Her angry words still ringing in his ears, the reply he gave back, the screams coming from Sophia's room, when she woke to shouting, thinking it was her daddy come back to get her. The blame Carol, his mate, had laid at his feet, all ran through his mind, add Karen into the equation, and his life at the moment was well and truly fucked. Doing the only thing he knew would get his control back, let him be who he was and not this snivelling wreck, he ran, ran as far and as fast as he could, escaping all that he loved. His wolf craved the forest, the quiet and calm, somewhere it could lick it's wounded pride. His mate had cast him aside, told him the only thing he could do for her was leave, he did what she asked.

Hearing the lonely call, Merle headed to his brother's house, he knew that cry, and it ran shivers along his spine, what had happened since Andrea left?. Taking the steps two at a time, he tried the door, surprised that it opened, never had the alpha left himself open to attack. What with the howl, and now the open door, Merle sent a clear message to the pack, to barricade the entrance to the compound, hide inside until he knew more.

"What the hell have you done?" Carol looked up from feeding Sophia, surprised to see Merle looking so angry, his eyes blazing with it, she actually took a step back, fearful that he would attack.

"I...who..." she was at a loss for words, hurting so bad that Daryl had took her words as truth, that he had ran at the first chance he got.

"Don't play that crap with me, where is he?" Merle took a step back seeing the fear in Sophia's eyes, just as he was ordered to stand down and leave her alone, by his leader

"Sorry I..." Merle stuttered knowing he was being overprotective over his younger brother, it had caused such a reaction in the older man, that he frightened himself. The need to kill anyone or anything that dared harm his brother was so powerful that Daryl had ordered him down. He knew when they met up again, this would be dealt with, he had almost attacked the Alpha's mate and Merle knew that would not go unpunished. Yet it was ripping him apart hearing the sadness in his brother's howl, apologising again to Carol and Sophia, he left the house. Promising to send Andrea over as soon as he could. Whilst accepting whatever punishment his brother would deal out at a later date.

Carol watched as he left, the fear now leaving her body

"Mummy why did Merle …..." Carol stopped her questions before she voiced it

"Mummy said and did something that hurt his brother, all he was doing was protecting him" her words sad, as she knew she had caused a rift between the brother's

"But mummy why would you want to hurt Dixie? He's your mate and..."

"How do you know?" So her daughter and Daryl spoke a lot more than she thought

"I do listen to what you say mummy and Dixie told me" Sophia smiled as if that answered everything and went back to eating her cereals. Carol looked at her in shock, Sophia wasn't scared or worried, she just took it all in her stride, as if it was normal for a human and a wolf to be together.

"Emm, how do feel about it?" she asked whilst sipping her coffee, still in awe that she was having this kind of conversation with her four year old

"I think it's cool, he will love and protect us mummy. Are you still friends as you shouted a lot and it's not nice. You hurt him" The sound from Carol was almost animal like when she snorted, hurt him as if she could hurt someone like Daryl, after all he was the strongest of the pack, he could take anything on and..., her thoughts went to how rejected he looked last night, when he nodded his head at her words, biting his lip as if to stop himself from begging. No she was being stupid he would never beg for anything, yet had he not done that when she locked the door on him, refused him entry to her. Sitting down in the seat next to Sophia, she wondered what the hell she had done.

* * *

"I have it on good authority he is at his most vulnerable, this is the time to take him down" Philip looked over at Nathan, then at Martinez.

"On whose damn authority?" He almost roared at the man, who dared to enter into the study, without permission

"He threw one of his pack out last night, a woman, who I found in the snow. She told me everything even that he has already mated with the human, but has yet to claim her fully" smirking at Nathan, as he spoke, he never liked the old man and it felt good to be able to supply information that he could not.

"And how the hell does she know this?" Nathan asked, hating the smirk sent in his direction

"He has had this wolf, a few times now, sated his lust in her. She saw them last night, could smell the aroma of sex, but no sign that he had claimed her. She confirmed that once she told the human of their relationship, the human stormed from him. Hence why he threw her from the pack" Nathan looked at him, still unconvinced

"And you believe this woman? After all you had found her in the snow, how do you...?"

"Nathan, you know me as well as you know your grandsons" Karen walked into the room, not at all surprised to see the old man involved with this group. He had set out on a mission to kill The Dixon's years ago, angry and upset that he had not been able to locate his two grandsons, the ones who he knew could carry on The Dixon name, should they have offspring. He had enlisted her help that night, in guiding his daughter and her husband to the place where they met their end.

"Karen?" he whispered before he went for her. Slamming her into the wall, his hand crushing her throat. Clawing at his fingers, she finally managed to gasp out some words

"Did you think I would not try and get them to you?. He sated his desire in my body Nathan, that's how close I got to them and I bet I can again" Nathan dropped her to the floor disgusted that she had lowered herself to be with one of those things.

"I thought better of you Karen" he spat as he returned to the other side of the room

"Well what a lovely little bit of entertainment" Philip felt he should clap his hands in response

"Glad you approve who ever the hell you are" Karen hissed rubbing her throat.

"Well now I know you slept with that thing, and you say the pack turned you out. So my dear how on earth are you going to get close to him again?" Settling back in his chair, he waited with baited breath, oh this was going to be good.

"He will do anything to protect his mate, their child, or any offspring he produces" Nathan's head jerked up

"Are you saying you are?..." He didn't finish his sentence before Karen interrupted him

"I have no idea but I will in a few weeks" she knew this was a dangerous game she was playing,after all she knew full well Nathan wanted all of The Dixon's dead, and she could be carrying his child. It was clear Philip wanted to kill her where she stood, the look of disgust on his face that she was one of those things as he called them. Then there was Martinez, whilst she may have won him over for now, she knew he would not hesitate to turn on her. She wouldn't even begin to think about The Dixon's and what hell they would rain down on her. But for now the group standing in front of her, wanted the Human and her daughter to use as leverage against the pack. They had a goal to achieve bring Hunter down, along with the pack, kill what was left of the Dixon name and run the rest of the wolves out of the area. And she was the only one who could help them get the job done.

* * *

"What the hell did you do Carol?" Andrea had rushed over to Daryl's. the moment she heard Merle smashing his hand through the kitchen wall at their house.

"Nothing" was her quiet reply as she watched Sophia getting ready

"Carol!" Andrea wasn't taking anymore bullshit, her mate was wrecking their house in anger, his brother was hurting badly and she knew it was all down to her friend

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANY OF THIS!" Storming off she went into his bedroom, sobbing into the duvet, as she listened to Andrea settle Sophia, helping her to get ready. Finally she grabbed the little girl's hand and went to search for Carol, as she sent a message to Merle to calm down, they would be having a visitor.

"I'm taking her to ours I will be back in a few moments and we will talk" Andrea spoke gently, it was true Carol had not asked for any of this, and she wasn't dealing with it at all. It was time to sit down over a drink and discuss the truth, and then she would get their leader back to clean up this shit he had left behind.


	17. Chapter 17

Carol had meant to stay awake the long conversation she had with Andrea, the confirmation that her friend was part wolf and had been claimed by Merle years ago, had her confused and slightly disorientated. How could she have kept that secret from her?, it hurt so much, yet she understood Andrea had never deliberately set out to lie to her. The further along the months went since that meeting, the harder it had become to open up, for Andrea. Carol was happy for her, and could see why she had chosen to make this compound her home, it was large safe and you wouldn't even know the fences existed unless you looked for them. Andrea had also confirmed she was hoping to start a family with Merle to see her pups grow within the wonderful community they had there. It had been wonderful to see her friend so happy and content, even if it was with a member of the Dixon pack.

* * *

Daryl crept in like a scolded child, hiding in the shadows, not allowing anyone of his pack to sense him, It was one of his abilities as the Alpha to confuse his scent, his head was still reeling from the screaming Andrea had sent his way, his head throbbed from it all, and he actually praised his brother for putting up with a banshee like that. Yet he deserved it, he had ran, left his mate to deal with it all, he wasn't even going there when it came to Carol, the woman had blocked him from her thoughts, and that was something he had to look further into, it was uncommon, yet so was she. It was dark outside as he entered the dimly lit house, twilight was changing the sky, he loved this time just as all the stars came out. He usually found peace, yet not tonight, Andrea was right in her accusations, still shouldn't have stood up to him like she did, had any others been privy to the conversation he would have had to put her in her place. However like most times with her, she knew when to shout and when to keep quiet, and he respected her all the more for her attitude. He knew she had come clean to Carol, it took courage to do that, as the friendship bond the women had could have been broken, yet it was now stronger. Again that was down to him, begging Andrea to keep her silence, he wondered now if he should have allowed her to confirm her change earlier to Carol. No use thinking about it now, he could not change the past, but he sure could change his future. He checked downstairs was locked and secure for the night, before heading up the stairs, his footsteps feeling heavy as he got closer to his mate. He knew Sophia was sleeping at Andrea's tonight, after all once his mate knew he was here, all hell would break out and it would not be fair on the innocent child to hear it's parents anger. She had seen enough of that when Carol had that idiot Ed. Taking a deep breath he could smell her, feel her, he felt the warmth rush through his body, his blood racing through his veins, his wolf screaming for his mate. Inching towards the open door of his bedroom, he glanced in, his breath coming out in a gasp, she was curled up with his pillow, her face blotchy from crying, tears having dried on her cheeks. She looked so small, her top half covered in a sleeveless top, yet her bottom in tiny shorts that almost covered her ass, but not quite. How he ached to take a bite from it. To run his tongue up her naked legs, taste her, but he couldn't not yet, not until he had apologised. It seemed such a small word for what he had to do, he should be getting on his damn knees and begging her forgiveness, then his wolf screamed no why should we, she is our mate, ours for the taking and we need to claim her. Claim her and make her ours, have her carrying our offspring.

* * *

Another crash could be heard throughout the house, Martinez had removed Karen from the anger the moment he saw Philip's cool control slipping, when the words they had mated had filtered into his mind, all hell broke out. Karen just stared in open shock at the closed door, wondering if Nathan would be all right.

"YOU TOLD ME THAT THEY WOULD SUFFER IF THEY MATED, YOU TOLD ME HE WOULD NOT DO IT. YOU DAMN WELL LIED!" Another paperweight hit the wall, an inch to the right and it would have hit Nathan.

"Calm down Philip, this is most unusual they..."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE, YOU LIED. WHAT MORE ARE YOU NOT TELLING ME!?" How he wanted to be sick, the thought of his innocent Carol being breathed on, slathered over by that thing, that animal. How he must have pawed at her, frightened her, no way would she have given herself so freely, love was not involved in this. They had only just met, how the hell could love be involved, no once he had her back with him she would see sense, see Daryl for the monster he is.

"I never lied to you, Philip, now calm down" Nathan tried to reason with him, Karen had to be lying no way would they have mated so easily. But then she had no reason, to lie, how could this be?

"YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE NATHAN BEFORE I DO SOMETHING WE BOTH REGRET" Sitting back down in his chair, he poured a whiskey necking it down, before he poured another. Glad to hear the sound of the door shutting, good job old man he thought, get out whilst you still can.

"Is it true what you say Karen or are you trying to save your sorry backside?" Karen turned to Nathan, looking him straight in the eye

"It is true I could smell it on them both, he has mated with her. Not yet claimed her, the wolf has not been released fully" She watched as the blood drained from his face

"No, How could this be, when a human and a wolf mate it... NO it is not possible you lie, you have to be lying" He sank down in the nearest chair his hands running through his hair, this was not in the books,or transcripts from years before. Had he been wrong, could what his daughter went through been gentle?. No never a wolf was not gentle, he was dangerous, they had to be wiped out all of them.

Karen watched the emotions cross Nathan's face, from disbelieve, to confusion, wonder, then sadness.

* * *

Daryl could no longer hold himself back, moving towards the bed he crawled up and over her. His head lowered as he gently kissed her soft skin, along her shoulder to her neck. Feeling her stir awake, under him, he looked down at her, she was so beautiful his mate, his woman.

"You are back then?" was all she said before his lips came down on hers. His tongue pushing in to taste her,Carol pushed with all her might, this was not being decided with sex. He had walked out and left her to come to terms with it all, yet here he came expecting her to roll over and let him have his way. She didn't care that he was The Alpha of the pack, he was not treating her like one of them. She was human and it was about damn time he learned that not all women bent down to the leader. Daryl felt her resistance, yet continued to ignore it, until she pinched him hard at the back of the neck.

"What the f..." he almost yelped pulling back from her

"Get off me Dixon, I am not one of your pack, and I will not be treated like it either. Take yourself from this room, and let me know when you get some manners, then and only then will I accept your apology" Clambering from the bed he just looked at her, was she for real, did she have no idea who the hell she was dealing with?. No one, and he meant no one got away with this shit


End file.
